La misión de Afrodita
by rennly
Summary: Después de haber derrotado a Gea, todos los semidioses estan disfrutando todo el tiempo en pareja que pueden tener, pero que pasaría si los dioses ponen a prueba a los pretendientes de sus hijos. Lo que pasaría es la misión de Afrodita. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

* * *

Percy se sentía como el peor novio de la historia, claro había pasado muchas cosas con Annabeth, cosas que ninguna otra pareja había pasado pero el hecho de olvidar recogerla lo hizo reconsiderar todo eso, el había prometido esperarla y aunque Annabeth dijera que no importaba el se sentía culpable, era algo que dificilmente Annabeth olvidaría, ella dificilmente olvidaba algo y el la quería por eso, en especial porque la vida de ambos fue salvada muchas veces por las historias que Annabeth pudo recordar de sus enemigos, pero esa no era la mejor cualidad para una novia.

-Annabeht lo siento, lo olvide por completo

-Descuida sesos de alga, pero espero una recompensa por esto-ella sonrío y el no pudo evitar sonrerir

-Claro, hare lo que quieras- el se arrepintió de decir esto, sabia lo que iba a venir

-De acuerdo, iremos a la biblioteca , al museo, hay tantas cosas que quiero que hagamos

-Annabeth, sabes que no me referia a eso, hagamos algo divertido

-Eso es divertido para mi sesos de alga, además tu fuiste la que me dejo plantada

-Esta bien- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- pero solo porque realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Entonces en marcha.

Ni bien Annabeth termino de hablar, Percy sintio una presencia, delante de ellos estaba Afrodita, la diosa del amor

-Ohh.. la pareja del momento-dijo ella mirándolos tomados de la mano- todos en el Olimpo hablan de ustedes dos.

El pensó soltar la mano de Annabeth, pero ella lo apretó mas fuerte y el entendia el porque. Recordo que Afrodita prometio hacer su vida amorosa "interesante", ellos ya había tenido mucho "interesante"como para 3 vidas, pero aun asi después de todo ellos aun seguían juntos, y supuso que esa era la razón por la que todos hablaban de ellos en el Olimpo.

-Afrodita, este no es un buen momento-dijo Annabeth-estamos a punto de tener una cita.

-Se todo sobre tu cita quería-respondio Afrodita- después de todo yo soy la diosa del amor, y también se la cosa que te tiene mucho mas inquieta que la pelea contra Gea.

-Annabeth, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Percy-¿todo esta bien?

-Si, solo es una tontería.

-Tonteria… Jajaja-respondio la diosa-, creeme querida si yo estuviese en tu lugar estaría casi igual de preocupada.

-¿Que desea Afrodita?-dijo Percy, tratando obviamente de cambiar de tema.

- Les estoy ofreciendo una misión, veras olvidé mi espejo de bolsillo, era un regalo de nuestra primer milenio de aniversario con Are…-Percy supo que se referia a Ares , pero si Afrodita decía el nombre del dios de la guerra solamente confirmaba el rumor que tenia mas de 2000 años,aunque ya todos lo sabian, Afrodita no podía confirmarlo.

-Con mi esposo , Hefesto- dijo Afrodita- La idea es que les estoy ofreciendo una misión.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenemos otra opción que aceptar su búsqueda-dijo apresuradamente Annabeth.

Percy noto que Annabeth solamente quería que la diosa se fuera y eso aumento su curiosidad por saber que era lo que le tenia tan preocupada.

-Exacto-exclamo la diosa- Lo olvide en el Palacio de Poseidon.

Percy vio la el rostro de Annabeth y vio como toda su preocupación volvió.

-¿Y porque no va usted misma?-dijo Annabeth

-¿No es obvio? se me acabo el maquillaje contra agua-respondio la diosa.- Bueno nos vemos al atardecer en este mismo lugar.

Y sin decir otra palabra, desaparecio. Percy aun seguía mirando a Annabeth pero ella evitaba mirarlo.

-Annabeth¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Te conozco, Dime que pasa

-Esta bien, ¿Pero prometes que no te burlaras?

-Burlarme de ti, solamente cuando no puedes escucharme

-Percy esto es serio, al menos para mi

-Esta bien, no me burlare..Dime que pasa

- Tengo miedo de que tu padre no me acepte.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, Annabeth era un angel del cielo, bueno al menos según su madre, pero el no veía alguna razón para que a Poseidon no le agrade, luego recordó que Atenea y Poseidon tenían una especie de conflicto entre ellos, se pregunto si al ver a Annabeth y a el juntos había hecho que tomen una especie de tregua por lo menos hasta que nazca su primer nieto. Se sintio tonto al tener ese pensamiento, si se lo decía a alguien lo tomarían por loco, pero el realmente quería a Annabeth y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, el ahora no queria imaginar su vida sin ella, además el podía saber como se sentía ella , siempre se pregunto si Atenea algún dia se le aparecería y le exigiera dejar en paz a su hija, era un pensamiento que había creido que solamente podía tenerlo el ya que para el Annabeth era la nuera perfecta.

La jalo delicadamente hacia el, la abrazo, puso sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Descuida, superaremos esto. Despues de todo nuestros padres no pueden ser peores que los gigantes y Gea.

Annabeth sonrio, lo beso y Percy pensó que no habia alguna forma en la que alguien,sea un dios o no lo obligue a alejarse de ella.

-Tienes razón-respondio- vamos .

* * *

CAPITULO 2

* * *

Mientras estaban en el taxi, Percy no pudo dejar de pensar que quizá toda esta estúpida búsqueda no era idea de Afrodita, el recordó que su padre como una especie de agradecimiento por haber derrotado a Gea le dio dos tickets validos para una visitada guiada por el mismo Poseidon a su palacio. El pensó que era para el y para su madre, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que los tickets eran para el y Annabeth.

Quiza su padre quería conocer mas acerca de Annabeth y eso lo atemorizaba, pero no podía mostrarlo tenia que ser fuerte, cosa que era realmente difícil cuando una idea empezó a tejerse en su cabeza.

-Percy, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Annabeth- conozco ese rostro, se cuando algo te preocupa, dime que no es por mi culpa.

-No, descuida no tiene nada que ver con esto- Percy trató de mentir lo mejor que pudo, aunque el sabia que era muy difícil engañar a Annabeth.

Ella se apoyo en su hombro, eso hizo que se sintiera mejor, pero no calmo del todo su precoupacion.

-Bueno, ya llegamos-dijo Percy- según el ticket la guía empieza aquí en el muelle.

Salieron del taxi y se acercaron al muelle, si no fuese por la preocupación era un momento perfecto para estar con Annabeth un lugar tranquilo, sin ningún monstruo alrededor y eso en la vida de una pareja de semidioses es algo difícil de conseguir.

-Padre, estamos aquí , queremos iniciar la visita guiada.

Tras unos segundos de espera, ellos vieron a un hipocampo saliendo del mar, detrás de el iban otros dos hipocampos, mientras se acercaban Percy pudo notar que el único hipocampo montado era el de adelante.

Poseido se acercaba, el los vio a lo lejos clavando sus ojos en Annabeth luego giro hacia Percy y el pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Percy-dijo Poseidon- no pensé que gastarías de esta forma mi preciado regalo.

Annabeth quizo hablar pero Percy rápidamente la interrumpio.

-Los dos sabemos que tu querias desde un principio que fuese con Annabeth

Poseidon sonrio delatándose a si mismo.

-Bueno,bueno después de que derrotaron a Gea tengo mucho tiempo libre para ver lo que hace mi hijo. ¿Quieren empezar?.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción- Percy agarro la mano de Annabeth, ella sonrío algo preocupada por la presencia del dios del mar.

-De acuerdo, empezemos, descuida me asegurare de que tu "amiga"no tenga problemas para estar en el mar.

-Te lo agradezco.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

* * *

Ni bien subieron a los hipocampos estos empezaron a sumergirse en el mar, Percy estuvo preocupado por Annabeth, pero ella parecía estar muy entretenida con los peces que nadaban alrededor salundando al dios del mar.

Percy empezó a pensar en cuantas veces quizo traer a Annabeth a los lugares mas hermosos del mar, se pregunto si seria capaz de protegerla tan profundo en el mar, Percy pensó en tantas cosas tan raras, en la vez en la que le dijo que ellos podían tener un futuro en Nueva Roma, pensó en lo raro que se sintio cuando le dijo que había familias de semidioses viviendo tranquilamente en Nueva Roma, niños llendo a la -se dijo a si mismo- Percy tu si sabes como poner nerviosa a una chica.

-No estaba nerviosa.

Percy se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Annabeth podía leer sus pensamientos, quizá una estúpida broma de Poseidon. Se sintio avergonzado .

-Ey, eso es personal.

-Eres tierno, como te dije no estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno. Supongo que ser tierno es bueno.

-Si, Y Ahora deja de pensar de mi en esa otra forma, porque te juro sesos de alga que será lo ultimo que pienses

Annabeth tenia una sonrisa traviesa. Percy no pudo evitar sonreir, después de todo eran jovenes, con las hormonas volviéndose locas en sus cuerpos.

Percy nunca se entero si Poseidon también podía leer sus pensamientos, nunca quizo pensar en eso, había conocido a muchos dioses que eran capaz de hacerlo y no es que dude del poder de su padre, siempre supuso que por lo menos los dioses deberían saber que sus hijos deben tener su espacio.

Cuando llegaron, vieron muchos mensajes de:

PELIGRO

ZONA DE ALTO RIESGO

SI APRECIA SUS ALETAS NO USE EL FUEGO GRIEGO SIN PROTECCION.

Ni bien entraron a esa área .Percy se dio cuenta de que Annabeth ya no podía leer sus pensamientos, ellos podían hablar en el palacio.

-Bueno, aquí estamos-dijo Poseidon- se que aun no parece la gran cosa, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos no tuve oportunidad de dedicarme a la remodelación. Pero supongo que esto funcionara.

Hizo tronar sus dedos y todo el palacio cambio, todo era hermoso, Percy volteo a ver a Poseidon y noto una mirada de desaprobación, por un momento pensó que era hacia el o Annabeth pero luego entendio que era hacia todo el castillo, a Poseidon parecía ya no gustarle su antiguo palacio.

Despues de una vuelta rápida por todo el palacio, y de haber aprendido el nombre de algunos delfines muy valientes , llegaron a la sala del se sento.

-Es hermoso-dijo Annabeth.

-Deberás verlo cuando yo mismo acabe de hacer las remodelaciones-respondio Poseidon

-Quiza Annabeth pueda ayudarte, después de todo ella remodelo el Olimpo-dijo Percy

Poseidon parecía sorprendido por el comentario de Percy, pero solo llego a decir:

-Quiza, aunque no lo creo, no es nada personal hija de Atenea

Percy noto un todo despectivo, el no pudo soportar eso, Annabeth la había acompañado en misiones suicidas, había sido su única motivación cuando perdió su memoria, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, Percy no pudo soportar que Poseidon se refiera a ella como "hija de Atenea".Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Annabeth y dijo:

-Su nombre es Annabeth, quizá deberías aprendértelo porque si no fuese por ella yo no estaría vivo.

Percy no pudo evitar poner algo de rencor en sus palabras, ¿Dónde estaba Poseidon cuando el fue al Tartaro?. No, el no dejaría que Poseidon la trate asi.

-Percy, no creo que esa es la forma en la que deberías hablarle a tu padre-dijo Annabeth.

-Se todo sobre ustedes dos, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, pero muchos problemas fueron ocasionados por ella, quiza estarías mejor si ella no estuviese contigo-dijo Poseidon

Percy no pudo sentir miedo, si Hera pudo borrarle la memoria el estaba seguro de que Poseidon también podría, quizá esta vez permanentemente. Pero no, el no podía retractarse, tenia que defender su relación, además Percy no queria imaginar una vida sin Annabeth, habían pasado por muchas cosas y no permitiría que su relación termine de esa forma.

Volteo a ver a los ojos grises de Annabeth, eso siempre lo llenaba de valor pero ella estaba mirando al piso, como si las palabras de Poseidon realmente la hubiesen herido.

Eso hizo enojar aun mas a Percy.

-Se que hiciste toda esta estúpida misión para que puedas conversar con nosotros dos-dijo Percy-pero deberas saber que no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para que me aleje de ella.Y no voy a dejar que la trates mal.

Percy no se dio cuenta hasta que Annabeth lo tomo del brazo, el estaba dominando las aguas, era un reflejo de cuando se preparaba para una batalla.

-Piensas atacar a tu padre. Atacarme con el mar-grito Poseidon.

Percy temio lo peor, quizá el hechizo que puso Poseidon a Annabeth para que ella pueda respirar en el fondo del mar desaparezca, estaba pensando la forma en la que el podría salvarla, pero supo que tenia que hablar.

-Padre-dijo Percy- Yo amo a Annabeth, ella me salvo infinidad de veces. Nunca hubiese podido recuperar la memoria si no fuese por ella, quizá las cosas sean mejor para ambos si no estuviésemos juntos pero eso no me importa, yo escojo a Annabeth .Prefiero pasar una vida llena de problemas a pasar un segundo sin ella.

Annabeth lo miro, quizá sorprendida por esa respuesta.

-Percy-dijo Poseidon mas calmado que antes- se como te sientes, no puedes ser inmortal sin pasar por lo que estas pasando, en cierta forma los envidio, podrán pasar su vida juntos, quien sabe quizá tener una familia.

Percy se sintio avergonzado, que el haya sugerido esa idea a Annabeth era una cosa, pero que su padre lo diga era algo totalmente diferente.

-Annabeth-dijo Poseidon- se como es mi hijo, por favor, trata de no romperle el corazón. Y en cuanto a ti Percy , olvidare el pequeño incidente que tuvimos, después de todo uno siempre debe defender a su hipocampos los están esperando en la puerta del palacio, pueden irse tranquilos. Ahh acerca del espejo de Afrodita lo devolví al Olimpo en un paquete de Hermes Express. Creo que ambos ya saben que es lo que les espera, suerte con eso.

Percy y Annabeth salieron tomados de la mano, llegaron a los hipocampos y ascendieron al muelle.

* * *

CAPITULO 4:

* * *

Percy fue el primero en subir al muelle, ayudo a Annabeth a subir, ni uno de los dos dijo algo en todo el camino de regreso, Percy pensó que quizá se había equivocado de palabras y en vez de hacer algo bueno por Annabeth termino estropeándolo.

-Percy,-dijo Annabeth- Yo también te escojo a ti, sera una vida llena de problemas, pero al menos la pasaremos juntos

-Recuerda, prometi que nunca nos volveríamos a separar,

Ella se acerco con esa mirada traviesa que el había empezado a amar, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bueno,debemos apurarnos-dijo Annabeth- aun tenemos que ir al Olimpo a recoger ese estúpido espejo.

Percy solo pudo pensar: Waooo

-Tienes razón-respondio Percy, trantando de concentrarse- pero después seguiremos con esto.

El miro a Annabeth, vio nuevamente esa mirada traviesa, ella había entendido su mensaje.

-Seguir con que?-

Percy conocía muy bien esa voz, seguía teniendo pesadillas con esa voz gritándole que se aleje de su hija. Cuando volteo vio a Atenea sosteniendo un pequeño espejo

-Supongo que es mi turno para conversar con ustedes-dijo Atenea.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Annabeth realmente deseo poder detener el tiempo, tomarse una larga pausa antes de tener que conversar con su madre, la idea era ridículamente absurda que se sintió tonta por pensarlo, Percy ya había hecho su parte ahora era el turno de ella.

A pesar de que Annabeth sabia muy bien lo que les esperaba en el muelle y de solamente haber pensando en eso todo el camino de regreso desde el palacio de Poseidon, ella nunca se sentiria preparada para esa situación.

–Antes que nada. Percy aleja tus manos de la cintura de mi hija. –reclamó Atenea.

Annabeth no se había percatado de que las manos de Percy estaban alrededor de su cintura, ella se sentía tan bien cuando Percy la tomaba de esa forma, se sintió como si algo le faltase cuando Percy se alejo, pero ella no lo culpó, Atenea podría ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía en especial contra un hijo de Poseidón.

–Yo, yo, lo siento –dijo Percy.

–Yo no soy tan fácil de persuadir como tu padre. Vas a tener que hacer algo mas que decir unas cuantas palabras bonitas –dijo Atenea.

–Madre, por favor –replico Annabeth.

–Esta bien, solo he venido a darles esto –Atenea lanzo el pequeño espejo que tenía en sus manos.

Percy lo cogió en el aire.

–Bueno me voy –dijo Atenea.

–¿Que eso es todo? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Esperabas algo mas –respondio Atenea.

–Bueno por lo menos esperaba tu opinión acerca de Percy y de mi.

–Annabeth, no soy tonta, se que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te alejes del niño pez.

–Entonces, ¿Para que es toda esta estúpida misión?

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Afrodita tiene sus razones.

–¿Qué razones?

–Ya te dije, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora corre ya se acerca su hora limite, tienen que acabar su misión por mas estúpida que parezca.

Annabeth se sintio decepcionada, el padre de Percy se tomó la molestia de llevarlos al fondo del mar para hablar con ellos, ahora su madre no podía tomarse ni 2 minutos para eso.

–Annabeth querida, todo a su tiempo. Ya llegara el día en el que tengamos esa conversación, quizá mas pronto de lo que piensas, por ahora tu y Percy tienen una misión que terminar.

Annabeth vio como Atenea desaparecía, por lo menos no tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre como lo hizo Percy con su padre, realmente no creía que tuviese el valor para hacerlo.

–Annabeth, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Percy –tenemos un largo camino de regreso.

–Tienes razón. Vamos –dijo Annabeth.

**CAPITULO 2**

Llegaron corriendo al sitio de encuentro,

Cuando llegaron al sitio de encuentro Afrodita los estaba esperando.

–Bueno, un poco tarde pero no importa. –dijo Afrodita

Percy le dio el espejo, Afrodita lo tomó entre sus manos examinándolo si no tenía ningún rasguño, cuando estuvo satisfecha volvió a mirar a Percy.

–Me enteré de lo que pasó en el palacio de tu padre, en especial de la forma en que defendiste a Annabeth –dijo Afrodita –Me haces sentir orgullosa, al parecer no elegí mal. Ustedes van a ser la pareja del milenio. Todos lloraran al recordar su historia –Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreir

Annabeth realmente odiaba a la diosa del amor, pero sabía muy bien que no quería tenerla como enemiga, le aterraba la idea de que Afrodita por venganza haría que Percy se enamore de otra, o que le borré la memoria. Annabeth recordó todos los meses que estuvo buscando a Percy sin encontrar ningún rastro, recordó como su corazón se partía cada vez que sentía la brisa del mar, recordó todas las veces que lloraba desconsoladamente con Sally la madre de Percy. No, ella ya tenía muchos dioses como enemigos, no quería aumentar uno mas.

–Bueno supongo que eso es todo, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Annabeth.

–Si, eso es todo por ahora –replico Afrodita

–¿A que se refiere con "por ahora"?–pregunto Percy

–Creo que Atenea, ya se los dijo. Todo a su debido tiempo. –respondio Afrodita – Ahora Annabeth, será mejor que disfruten su tiempo juntos, vayan a tu casa, ahí les deje un pequeño regalo. Se que los disfrutaras –Afrodita le dio un guiño a Annabeth.

Annabeth había olvidado por completo que todos en su casa habían ido a visitar a la abuela de sus hermanastros, ella había sido invitada pero prefirió pasar ese tiempo con Percy, su padre pese a oponerse al principio término accediendo.

–Tengo hambre –dijo Percy.

Annabeth no pudo evitar sonreir pensando en lo "romántico" que era su novio.

–Bueno sesos de alga, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa,¿ a menos que no quieras ?–pregunto Annabeth, ello no pudo evitar sonreir, con esa sonrisa picara que tenia cuando estaba con Percy.

Percy la tomo de la cintura, la acerco a él.

–Sabes que si quiero pero ya es tarde, pero si voy no habrá forma de que regrese a mi casa –dijo Percy.

–Entonces no te vayas –dijo Annabeth –quedate conmigo .

Annabeth recordo la vez que durmieron juntos en el Argo II durante la lucha contra Gea y en lo bien que se sintió despertar junto a él, ella quería volverse a sentir de esa forma. No quería imaginar lo terrible que como se sentiría si Percy se negara, felizmente el la miro y vio como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Claro, solo déjame hacer una llamada –dijo Percy.

Percy saco una moneda de su bolsillo y camino hasta el teléfono mas cercano.

Annabeth lo esperaba mientras pensaba en las palabras de Afrodita y su madre :"Todo a su debido tiempo.". Ella sabia que era algo importante, pero no podía concentrarse mucho menos sabiendo que iba a pasar la noche con Percy.

–Bueno, ya esta –dijo Percy.

–Okey, ahora vayamos a comprar algo de comida, yo también ya tengo hambre –dijo Annabeth.

–Jaja.. Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer?

**CAPITULO 3**

Annabeth abrió la puerta, ella y Percy entraron, Annabeth se maldijo a si misma por no haber limpiado antes de salir.

–Bueno, esto es interesante –dijo Percy mientras se agachaba y cogía una media de Annabeth.

–Disculpa, no sabia que iba a tener visitas –replico Annabeth quitando su media de las manos de Percy.

–Percy, por favor puedes ir a la cocina y traerme un poco de agua, mientras yo limpio todo esto.

–Claro, vuelvo en un minuto

–Mejor si fuesen diez

Annabeth miro a su alrededor, rápidamente empezó a limpiar todo lo que pudo, se arrodillo para levantar un juguete de uno de sus hermanos cuando noto un resplandor extraño que salía de su habitación. Se acerco y abrió la puerta, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su habitación estaba rodeada por velas, observo los petalos de rosas que estaban esparcidos por toda su cama y miro una pequeña caja en medio, la abrió y adentro había una nota:

_Annabeth, espero que aprecies mi regalo_

_Afrodita_

_Posdata: Vuelvanse locos _

Debajo de la nota había muchos paquetes azules, Annabeth sabia muy bien que eran, la ultima gran jugada de la diosa del amor, condones.

Annabeth escucho a Percy acercandose, rápidamente cerro la caja y la metio debajo de su cama.

–Annabeth, ¿que es todo ese respla…. –Percy no pudo terminar de hablar –Waoooo

–Al parecer este es el regalo al que Afrodita se refería –dijo Annabeth.

Annabeth tenia que admitirlo, la diosa del amor sabia lo que hacía, no podía negar que cada vez que Percy la besaba le era mas difícil alejarlo, recordó como se sintió cuando Percy la besaba antes de que aparezca su madre, recordó la cara boba que ella había apostado que tenia cuando lo alejo.

–Bueno, ¿Que quieres que haga con las rosas ? ¿Las tiro? –pregunto Percy.

–No –grito Annabeth.

–Esta bien, pero no tenías que gritar

–Lo siento, solo quédate aqui conmigo

Estuvieron observando como las velas iluminaban perfectamente toda la habitación, la forma en la que las rosas estaban esparcidas. Percy entrelazo sus dedos con los de Annabeth, ella solo pensó en lo mucho que se había demorado.

Annabeth noto que la otra mano de Percy estaban alrededor de su cintura, ella puso su mano libre alrededor de Percy. El momento era casi perfecto, aunque aun faltaba algo, pero de la nada empezó a sonar una canción, Annabeth no la conocía pero supó que era perfecta y se acerco más a Percy.

–Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Lo mismo digo –replico Percy –aunque aun falta algo para que sea perfecto.

Annabeth sintió como Percy la jalaba mas hacia el.

–Te amo listilla –dijo Percy.

Annabeth no tuvo tiempo para responder, solamente pudo cerrar los ojos cuando Percy puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahora si era el momento perfecto pensó Annabeth.

**CAPITULO 4**

Annabeth reaccionó, pese a ser una hija de Atenea le era muy difícil detener a Percy cuando todo lo que quería era que siguiese. Ella no recordó en que momento Percy se había quitado la camisa tampoco recordó como es que ella terminó sobre la cama con Percy encima de ella, mucho menos recordó en que momento puso sus manos sobre el abodmen de Percy.

Pero no, ese no era el momento, ella aun no se sentía lista y mucho menos comoda con el regalo que le dejo la diosa del amor, tan solo pensar que los dioses estaban mirando como ella trataba de mantener la cordura, si eso era mucha presión pensó.

–Percy, perdón, no aún no –dijo Annabeth.

Por un momento temió que Percy se vaya, después de todo ya habían llegado muy lejos

–Descuida, yo entiendo –dijo Percy.

Percy se levantó, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–En serio, lo siento –dijo Annabeth.

–Ya te dije, no importa, no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada.

Annabeth pensó en lo genial que era Percy, se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas sería capaz de esperarla.

–Annabeth, en serio, deja de preocuparte. –dijo Percy.

–Percy, no quiero perderte, solo que aún no estoy lista –dijo Annabeth.

Percy se acercó, la miró con esos ojos verdes que ella había aprendido a amar, Annabeth notó como temblaban sus piernas. Percy inclinó su cabeza hacía el hombro derecho de Annabeth.

–Nunca me perderas –dijo Percy –No pasamos por todo para que esto nos separe.

–¿Siempre juntos? –preguntó Annabeth recordando la promesa que le hizo Percy antes de caer al Tartaro.

–Siempre juntos –respondió Percy –O al menos hasta que tú lo quieras.

–No, siempre juntos –dijo Annabeth.

Annabeth intentó apoyarse sobre el pecho de Percy, pero notó que el aún seguía sin su camisa.

–Sera mejor que te vistas –dijo Annabeth cogiendo la camisa de Percy.

Annabeth no se había percatado de lo tarde que era, comieron rápidamente y luego de deshacerse de las velas y las rosas ambos se echaron sobre la cama.

–Percy –dijo Annabeth.

–¿Si? –pregunto Percy.

–Solo abrázame –respondio Annabeth.

Annabeth giró y notó como Percy se acerco extendiendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

**CAPITULO 5**

–Buenos días

Annabeth se levantó de golpe pensando lo peor, si esa voz era la de su padre ella estaba segura de que no le gustaría que Percy estuviese al lado de ella. Cuando levanto la mirada se sintió aliviada al principio.

–Afrodita, ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Annabeth querida, veo que no aprovechaste mi pequeño regalo –dijo Afrodita.

Annabeth notó una pequeña caja en las manos de Afrodita.

–Bueno eso no importa. Espero que hayan tenido una gran noche, lo peor aun esta por venir –dijo Afrodita.

–¿Lo peor? ¿A que se refiere? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Querida ayer se los dije, todo a su debido tiempo –respondio Afrodita

–Pero pensé que no se refería al dia de hoy –grito Annabeth.

Annabeth notó como Percy empezaba a levantarse,

–Annabeth, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Percy.

–Hijo de Poseidón, lo peor aun esta por venir –dijo Afrodita –ahora deben ir al campamento, busquen a su oraculó, ella sabra lo que tienen que hacer.

Annabeth se sintió confundida, no había tenido tiempo para pensar a lo que se referían su madre y Afrodita cuando decían todo a su tiempo, pero de que los manden a buscar Rachel era una señal de que algo muy malo esta por comenzar.

–¿Rachel?, que tiene que ver ella con esto –pregunto Percy.

–No es obvió, una nueva profecía –respondio Afrodita.

–Pero las profecías, no necesariamente tiene que ver con nosotros, pueden pasar mucho tiempo hasta que una se cumpla. –dijo Percy.

–Un pequeño favor que le pedí a Apolo –replico Afrodita.

–Pero si ya derrotamos a Cronos y a Gea ¿Ahora contra quién tendremos que luchar? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Ojala fuese tan fácil como luchar, pero no, en el amor no hay nada fácil –respondio Afrodita.

–Dejeme ver si entendí –dijo Percy –No vamos a luchar contra nadie.

–Exacto –dijo la diosa.

– Entonces ¿por qué nosotros ? –preguntó Percy.

–Todo a su debido tiempo, solo les diré que el hecho de que yo este involucrada quiere decir de que el mundo no corre peligro.

– Entonces ¿ por qué nosotros ? –volvió a preguntar Percy.

–Todo a su debido tiempo, -respondió Afrodita –Ahora vayan al campamento ahí se encontraran con todos los demás.

–¿Todos los demás? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Si querida, esto no es una misión normal –dijo Afrodita –entenderán mejor las cosas cuando vayan a ver a su Oraculo. Ahora me voy, está por empezar mi novela en HefestoTV.

Annabeth estaba desconcertada, odiaba cuando no podía entender las cosas. Pero sabia de que tenían que ir al campamento.

–Annabeth querida cuando los necesites –dijo Afrodita mientras sacudía la pequeña caja –solo tienes que pedirlos.

Afrodita desapareció, dejando a Annabeth mas confundida de lo normal, se preguntaba ¿porque es que su madre y Afrodita trabajaban juntas?, ¿quienes eran los demás?.

–Entonces ¿que hacemos? –pregunto Percy.

–Supongo que no tenemos opción, debemos ir al campamento. –respondio Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

**OJALA LES GUSTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA LISTO PARA EL SABADO  
**

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Percy se sentía como si estuviese camino hacía la boca del lobo, sabía que no tenían opción, Annabeth ya se había encargado de aclarárselo.

–Annabeth, vuélvemelo a aclarar, ¿Por qué la obedecemos? –pregunto Percy.

–Percy, ya te lo aclaré muchas veces, Afrodita nos mandó aquí además ella aclaró que el mundo no esta en problemas. No veo porque debamos preocuparnos. –respondió Annabeth.

Percy realmente quería creerle pero el sabía que con la diosa del amor no hay nada seguro, en especial para ellos dado que ella había prometido hacer su vida amorosa "interesante", Percy la odiaba por eso.

Annabeth tampoco se veía muy cómoda obedeciendo a la diosa del amor, pero estaban juntos y si algo habían aprendido era que cuando ellos estaban juntos no había ningún monstruo que no puedan derrotar, Percy realmente deseó que este asunto sea como pelear contra un monstruo, el hubiese preferido pelear nuevamente contra el rey de los titanes o contra Gea por lo menos ahí tenía alguna idea de lo que los esperaba pero con Afrodita todo era diferente, el más pequeño error podría hacer que le arrebaten lo qué mas quería, que le arrebaten a Annabeth.

Era obvio que esto no era ninguna batalla, Percy sabía que no iba a usar a _Contracorriente _en mucho tiempo pero tan solo con sostener el bolígrafo en sus manos, el se sentía mas fuerte mas protegido, claro eso no era nada comparado con coger la mano de Annabeth pero ella lo había evitado.

El taxi que habían tomado los dejó lo mas cerca que pudo al campamento, luego de una larga caminata y de varios intentos Annabeth permitió que el la tomé de la mano. Después de caminar todavía mas Percy notó a lo lejos el árbol que solía ser Thalia, se preguntó como sería vivir eternamente con la única condición de no enamorarse.

–Ya era hora que llegaran –dijo Leo, que los había estado esperando. –Ustedes son los últimos.

–¿Últimos? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Si, ya todos los están esperando en la arena–respondio Leo. –será mejor que nos apuremos, esto es algo que no me quiero perder.

Percy notó en el rostro del hijo de Hefesto una sonrisa, como si supiese que era lo que los esperaba y a pesar de que Percy tenía una sospecha, no era para nada divertida al menos desde su punto de vista.

Annabeth aumentó la fuerza al agarre, a pesar de la impresión Percy notó como es que sus manos encajaban perfectamente .

–¿Listo, sesos de alga? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Solo si estas conmigo –respondio Percy.

–Siempre juntos ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Annabeth, mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro que aun se notaba preocupado pero eso a Percy eso no le importó, se acercó y la besó.

Y sin nada mas que decir ambos entraron al campamento.

**CAPITULO 2**

Los campistas estaban alrededor de Quirón todos en grupos de dos, Piper estaba con Jason, Clarisse con Chris Rodriguez y varios parejas más, Percy pensó en lo obvio que era eso incluso para el y vaya que el tenía problemas para captar las cosas obvias.

Percy dirigió a Annabeth a un lugar que al parecer los demás habían reservado para ellos.

–Ya que todos están aquí –dijo Quirón –Les explicaré un poco de que trata esto.

Percy notó en el rostro de todos sus compañeros felicidad, después de todo habían sobrevivido a grandes batallas, luchando contra Titanes, Gigantes y la mismísima Gea en persona y a pesar de todo eso habían podido encontrar el amor.

–Todos ustedes recibieron una nota Anónima diciéndoles que vengan al campamento, ¿No es cierto? –pregunto Quiron.

Percy estaba dispuesto a contarles que Annabeth y el habían sido obligados por Afrodita a venir, pero notó como los ojos grises de ella se clavaban en él.

–Percy, nadie debe enterarse de lo que paso –susurro Annabeth.

Por un momento Percy pensó que se refería a lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando Annabeth y el estuvieron a punto de descontrolarse, felizmente Annabeth lo detuvo, el no quería forzarla a nada, estaba dispuesto a esperarla todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

–Esta bien –dijo Percy.

Quirón siguió hablando.

–Esa nota es de Afrodita, ella fue la que los citó aquí –dijo Quirón.

–¿Mi madre?, ¿De qué se trata todo esto Quirón? –pregunto Piper.

–Quizá yo pueda responder eso –dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba .

–Apolo converso conmigo, me dijo que tenía que…

Alrededor de Rachel una nube de color verde empezaba a aparecer, Percy al igual que todos sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba, una nueva profecía.

_Lo más importante en juego estará._

_Solo lo verdadero prevalecerá._

_Bajo cielo o mar uno la perderá._

_Un secreto será revelado._

_Y el ignorado tendrá la decisión final_

El humo desapareció, mientras Rachel recuperaba la razón.

–…tenía que estar aquí, algún favor que le debía a Afrodita, supongo que será una profecía –termino de decir Rachel.

Todos observaron a Rachel y ella solo pudo sonreír mientras decía:

–Que al parecer ya la dije.

Percy pensó en lo obvio que era todo esto, no entendía como es que los demás no lo podía ver. Incluso Annabeth tenía en su rostro la mirada que tiene cuando no puede entender las cosas, y se supone que yo soy el distraído pensó Percy.

–Ya todos escucharon la profecía, –dijo Quiron –Sera mejor que vayan a su cabaña, mañana terminaremos de discutir esto.

Percy tomó la mano de Annabeth, juntos pensaban ir a uno de sus lugares secretos –un espacio solo para ellos, donde por un momento Annabet y Percy podían ser una pareja normal con problemas normales –, cuando Rachel les dirigió la mirada y empezó a acercarse a ellos.

–Será mejor que se cuiden –dijo Rachel.

Percy por un momento pensó que se refería a que usarán "protección", recordó la noche anterior cuando Annabeth y el estaban muy cerca de necesitar "protección".

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Aún no lo se exactamente, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes serán lo que corran mas peligro –respondio Rachel.

Esto era muy abrumador incluso para Percy y Annabeth, no solo era Afrodita la que tenía toda su atención en ellos, ahora también se le unia el espíritu de Delfos.

–Percy, solo no hagas algo tan tonto como para que Annabeth tenga que dejarte –dijo Rachel.

Annabeth empezó a reír, Percy sabía que tenía que decir algo para defenderse pero la risa de la hija de Atenea lo hizó sentir tan bien que no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

Rachel se alejaba mientras Percy entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Annabeth,

–Lo prometó, No hare nada lo suficientemente estúpido como para que te alejes de mi –dijo Percy.

–Mas te vale sesos de alga, quien pierde a Annabeth Chase la pierde para siempre –replico Annabeth mientras sonreía.

Percy la besó, pero no pudo evitar pensar en una parte de la profecía:

_Bajo cielo o mar uno la perderá._

Percy suplicó a su padre que no lo dejara hacer nada que alejara a Annabeth de el.

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Annabeth se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo: "Quien pierde a Annabeth Chase la pierde para siempre.", era obvio que lo había dicho en broma, ella se preguntó si Percy lo vería de la misma forma.

–¿Estas lista? –pregunto Percy.

–Si, vamos –respondio Annabeth.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia su escondite favorito, era el lugar perfecto lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pueda encontrarlos por accidente y lo suficientemente cerca para que puedan pedir ayuda en caso de ser necesario.

Percy levantó una piedra falsa donde se ocultaba una pequeña manta, agua, un poco de ambrosía y néctar además de varios libros y comics que Annabeth y Percy leían cuando estaban ahí.

Annabeth se sentó sobre la manta y cogió un libro mientras Percy se echaba y apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de ellas.

–Annabeth, tengo que decirte algo –dijo Percy.

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó Annabeth.

– Se de que se trata todo esto –respondió Percy.

Annabeth pensó que si Percy sabía realmente de que se trataba todo esto algo definitivamente estaba mal con ella, quizá aun tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, a pesar de que ella lo hubiese negado las veces que fuesen necesarias Annabeth sabía muy bien que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el cuerpo semidesnudo de Percy.

–¿Te refieres a la profecía? ¿Ya sabes lo que significa? –pregunto Annabeth.

–No del todo, pero algo logro entender.

–¿Qué es?

–No te parece raro que hayamos tenido que conversar con nuestros padres antes de venir aquí, todo esto es parte de un juego entre los dioses. Recuerda lo que tu madre te dijo. Todo a su debido tiempo. Además recuerdo que mi padre nos advirtio, al principio pensé que se refería a que tu madre nos estaría esperando arriba en el muelle, pero luego de pensarlo supuse que se refería a esto.

Annabeth se sintió como una rubia total con todo los prejuicios que eso implicaba, al parecer para Percy descubrir de que trataba esto fue tan fácil como contar manzanas.

–Lo siento, aun sigo sin entender –dijo Annabeth tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que esas palabras le producían.

–Todos los que estaban en la arena eran parejas, que fueron citados por Afrodita.

Todo eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Annabeth, después de que Percy se lo explicará todo era tan obvio, incluso algunas partes de la profecía.

–Lo mas importante en juego estará –dijo Annabeth citando la profecía.

–Exacto –dijo Percy –obviamente se refiere a todos nosotros, a todas las relaciones que existen en el campamento.

Annabeth sentía como cada vez las cosas se le aclaraban, eso solamente la hacía preocuparse más, finalmente pudo entender ese viejo refrán: "La ignorancia es felicidad".

–Solo lo verdadero prevalecerá –gritó Annabeth –Percy eso se refiere a pruebas, todos vamos a tener que pasar pruebas si queremos seguir juntos .

Percy asintió con un ligero moviento de cabeza.

–Tenemos que decírselos a todos, cuanto antes –dijo Annabeth.

–No, aun no es el momento además todos ya están en sus cabañas, dejemos que pasen esta noche sin preocupaciones.-dijo Percy.

–Tienes razón, mañana en la reunión se lo diremos a todos.

–De acuerdo.

Despues de haber salido del shock inicial de darse cuenta que Percy podría ser muy astuto cuando se lo proponía, Annabeth volvió a coger su libro mientras Percy dormía apoyado la cabeza en las piernas de ella.

Luego de un par de horas ambos decidieron ir a sus respectivas cabañas. Annabeth hubiese dado todo para poder dormir nuevamente con Percy, eso era algo a lo que ella fácilmente podría acostumbrarse pero ella era líder de su cabaña y eso no era algo que se vería muy bien en un líder de cabaña en especial en el líder de la cabaña de Atenea.

**CAPITULO 2**

La reunión estaba pactada para después del desayuno, Annabeth llegó primero y empezó a esperar a Percy.

Poco a poco todas las parejas del campamento mestizo empezaron a llegar, luego de ver a Piper y Jason ella se sintió culpable por ni siquiera haberlos saludado desde que llegó, pero al parecer ambos se la pasaba muy bien juntos, Annabeth se preguntó si Piper tenía el mismo problema que ella tenía, eso era de lo que tenía que conversar con su amiga.

Annabeth había jurado que Percy venía detrás de ella pero al parecer se había equivocado porque ahora el unico que faltaba era Percy

Luego de esperar por mas de 15 minutos Percy llegó, mas desorientado de lo que acostumbraba.

–¿Donde te metiste? –gritó Annabeth, ella no quería tener el papel de la novia gritona, pero a veces una tiene que serlo.

–Perdón, se me hizó tarde –dijo Percy.

–Ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Hay alguien que ya sabe de que se trata todo esto? –pregunto Quirón.

–Yo lo se –dijo Annabeth.

Todos los ojos empezaron a mirarlos y Annabeth notó que aun no tenían ni idea de que era lo que les esperaba.

–Bueno, al principio estaba tan perdida como ustedes –dijo Annabeth –pero Percy fue el que me explicó todo, el fue el primero en entenderlo.

La mayoría de los campistas empezaron a reír, era obvio que eso sacaría de sus casillas a Percy, pero Annabeth no notó ningún cambio de expresión, Percy aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, eso solo la preocupaba mas.

Despues de explicarles a todos la razón por la cual Afrodita los trajo aquí, Annabeth notó como el silencio se apoderaba de todos.

–Exacto –dijo Quirón.

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto Clarisse.

–Eso no lo sé –respondio Quiron –solo puedo decirles que cada uno de vuestros padres pondrá una prueba diferente, si logran superarlas no habrá ningún problema.

La tensión era palpable, Annabeth sabía que todos querían hacer una sola pregunta pero al parecer nadie se atrevía.

–Y ¿Qué pasa si no? –pregunto Leo.

Todos agradecieron a Leo con la mirada, el hijo de Hefesto podía ser entrometido pero el era el encargado de romper esos momentos de tensión.

–Eso tampoco lo sé –respondio Quirón –Señor Valdez usted no fue invitado a esta reunión.

Leo solo sonrió mientras volteaba y se adentraba en el bosque.

–Todo el mundo vuelva a sus actividades –gritó Quirón.

Cada una de las parejas estaba empezando a levantarse cuando nuevamente se escuchó la voz del centauro.

–Un último consejo, solo actúen normal. Sean ustedes mismos –dijo Quirón.

Annabeth tomó de la mano a Percy y lo llevó a un lugar donde estaba segura de que nadie podría escucharlos.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Annabeth.

–No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado –dijo Percy.

–Percy, puedes contarme lo que sea.

–Lo se

–Entonces, dime ¿Qué paso?

–No pasó nada

–Pero es que ¿No confías en mí? –pregunto Annabeth

Los ojos de Percy la miraron fijamente, el pusó su mano en la cintura de Annabeth y dijo:

–Tu eres la persona en la que más confío. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, va a pasar algo muy malo y puede incluso que me odies, pero recuerda que yo siempre te amare –dijo Percy.

Y sin nada mas que decir, Percy la besó como si estuviese despidiéndose, era un beso tierno pero Annabeth sintió que algo andaba mal. Ella pensó en la noche anterior, y como es que las cosas pueden cambiar tan rápido, hace unos dias ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo después de que Percy dijera que la amaba y hoy sabía que el corazón de Percy se estaba rompiendo.

–Te amo sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Y yo a ti, listilla

Se besaron y por un momento todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, Percy era suyo y Annabeth era de el.

Cuando Percy empezó a alejarse, Annabeth se sintió peor que nunca, ella sabía que algo andaba mal con Percy pero no tenía idea que.

–Percy, lo arreglare, no se lo qué pasó pero lo arreglare, así tenga que volver al Tártaro pero lo arreglare. Lo juro por el Río Estigio –dijo Annabeth tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Percy no volteó.


	4. Chapter 4

TODOS LOS PERONSAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

OJALA LES GUSTE

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Percy lo había planeado durante toda la noche, el plan era tan sencillo que ni siquiera él podía arruinarlo o al menos eso pensó. Solamente tenía que correr hacía ella, cargarla y llevarla lo más lejos posible solo para estar juntos una vez más antes de que todo esto empiece, después de todo Quirón no podía enojarse tanto por unos 20 o 30 minutos de tardanza además Percy y Annabeth ya habían descifrado gran parte de la profecía.

El sabía que algo grande se aproximaba en especial para ellos dos, ser "la pareja favorita de Afrodita" no es algo que a Percy o Annabeth les guste.

Este es el momento pensó Percy, cuando se disponía a lanzarse sobre ella escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre, se detuvo y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

–Percy –gritó la voz.

–¿Quién eres? –grito Percy.

Todos los campistas que estaban alrededor pusieron los ojos sobre el hijo de Poseidón.

Al parecer él era el único que escuchaba esa voz, eso no era algo que lo calmaba.

–Vaya que en serio tienes sesos de alga, no sé qué vio mi hija en ti –dijo Atenea.

–¿Atenea? –dijo Percy, ya con un volumen de voz más bajo. –Entonces supongo que realmente no estás aquí, ¿Estás hablando en mi mente?

–Al parecer no eres tan tonto –respondió Atenea.

–No quiero ser grosero pero tengo algo planeado –dijo Percy.

–¿Algo planeado con mi hija?

Percy no sabía si responder o no, era más que sabido que Atenea no lo quería cerca de Annabeth.

–Quien calla otorga, Perseus –dijo Atenea –Pero descuida, ya se lo dije una vez a Annabeth no soy tonta, sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para alejarlos y créeme cuando te digo que me pasé días enteros buscando la forma.

–Gracias, supongo –dijo Percy.

–No tienes nada que agradecer hijo de Poseidón, te dije que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para separarlos pero eso no quiere decir que no haya nada que pueda separarlos –replicó Atenea.

Después de que no haya rastro de ningún campista, Atenea apareció.

A pesar de que Percy sabía muy bien que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarla, no pensó que iba a ser tan pronto.

–Supongo que es tiempo de escuchar mi prueba ¿Cierto? –pregunto Percy.

–Exacto –respondió Atenea –Veo que ya descubriste de que trata todo este asunto de la profecía.

–Una parte, aún hay cosas que no entiendo –dijo Percy

–Bueno entonces eso facilitará mi trabajo aquí –replicó Atenea –Antes que nada debes entender que la prueba no la elegimos los dioses, Las Moiras se encargan de eso.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido, si son los dioses los que decidieron ponernos a prueba, ¿Por qué Las Moiras son las encargadas de elegir la prueba? –pregunto Percy.

–Leyes Antiguas, Las Moiras son las únicas que pueden determinar el valor de un héroe–dijo Atenea

–Pero ¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto Percy.

–¿Cómo qué porque?, Porque nosotros somos sus padres y solo queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos. –respondió Atenea.

–Vaya padres que resultaron ser –dijo Percy.

–Perseus entiendo tu enojo pero ser dioses es algo que nosotros no pedimos ser y a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros pase mucho tiempo con sus hijos, créeme no hay ningún día que algún dios no se preocupe por los suyos. Ponte en nuestro lugar ¿Cómo te sentirías si nunca pudieses ver a tus hijos? ¿No necesitarías saber con qué clase de persona están saliendo tus hijos? –pregunto Atenea.

Percy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, a pesar de que el haya criticado muchas veces a los dioses por no estar con sus hijos, él nunca lo había desde el punto de vista de un dios. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría saber que tus hijos siempre están en peligro y no poder hacer mucho por ayudarlos.

Percy no pudo evitar pensar en cómo serían sus hijos, él ya se había imaginado muchas veces como padre y a pesar de que lo hubiese negado todas las veces que fuese necesario Percy incluso ya había pensado en el nombre de sus dos hijos, un hombre y mujer, Mathew y Jade.

No había forma en la que Percy piense en sus hijos imaginarios sin pensar en Annabeth, ya había pasado un par de años desde que le propuso vivir en el Campamento Júpiter ese sería un buen lugar para criar a Mathew y Jade, podrían vivir sin preocuparse de que sean atacados por monstruos, Annabeth podría dedicarse a la arquitectura, ahí de seguro podrían ser felices.

–¿Estás pensando en mí hija? –preguntó Atenea.

Percy fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

–¿Ahh? –dijo Percy con cara boba.

–Perseus Jackson será mejor que respetes a mi hija, ella es una dama –gritó Atenea.

–Yo nunca obligaría a Annabeth a hacer algo que no quiera –dijo Percy algo indignado.

–Más te vale, yo nunca intervengo en la vida sexual de mis hijos, ellos son libres de hacer lo que sea siempre y cuando nadie los obligue –replicó Atenea.

–Ya se lo dije, yo nunca obligaría a hacer algo a Annabeth, yo la amo y la esperare todo el tiempo necesario –dijo Percy.

–Te creó –exclamó Atenea.

Percy no pudo evitar la sorpresa, no era muy común que la Atenea, enemiga declarada de su padre confíe en él.

–¿En Serio? –pregunto.

–Claro, se por lo que tú y mi hija pasaron cuando yo estaba con mi pequeño problema de las personalidades dobles –dijo Atenea mientras trataba de ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro.

El Tártaro, incluso después de varios años Percy aún seguía teniendo pesadillas acerca de eso, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. El sabía muy bien que si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Bob y Damasen nunca hubiesen podido salir de ahí.

–Lo volvería a hacer –dijo Percy.

–Lo sé –contestó Atenea.

Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que Atenea hizo aparecer un pergamino en sus manos.

–Toma –dijo Atenea mientras extendía su mano con el pergamino.

Percy lo cogió.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es tu prueba –respondió Atenea –Pedí de favor a Las Moiras que sea yo misma la que te lo entregue. La prueba empieza en 24 horas así que tienes todo ese tiempo para decidir si vas a participar o no.

–¿Qué paso si no participo? –preguntó Percy.

–Nada, al menos no físicamente Las Moiras borraran todo rastro de Annabeth en tu vida.

–Entonces, no tengo opción.

Percy estaba apuntó de abrir el pergamino cuando la voz de Atenea lo interrumpió.

–Percy, las pruebas de Las Moiras son como las profecías al principio casi nunca tienen sentido pero solamente al final veras que las pruebas eran necesarias. Será difícil sufrirás y Annabeth también, pero sé que si existe una persona que pueda lograrlo eres tú.

–Gracias –dijo Percy.

–Un último consejo –dijo Atenea.

–La escucho –contestó Percy

Atenea suspiro.

–Quiérela siempre, quiérela cada día, quiérela incluso cuando menos lo merezca porque es cuando ella más lo necesitará –suplicó Atenea.

Percy se sentía confundido, nunca antes había visto ese lado de la diosa de la sabiduría.

–Nunca la dejare de querer –prometió Percy.

Atenea lo miró y por un momento Percy pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, luego ella tomo su forma divina, Percy solo pudo cerrar los ojos para evitar desintegrarse. Cuando abrió los ojos la diosa había desaparecido.

–Bueno, será mejor averiguar de qué trata esto –dijo Percy mientras habría el pergamino.

**CAPITULO 2**

_Hijo del mar la prueba más difícil tendrás,_

_a tu amada deberás de despreciar,_

_su corazón romperás,_

_pedazo por pedazo lo curaras_

_esperando su decisión final_

Percy no podía creer lo que decía el pergamino, el no sería capaz de lastimar a Annabeth, mucho menos romperle el corazón. Había pasado muchas cosas para estar juntos y simplemente se reusaba a la idea de que esta sería la forma en que terminaría su relación.

Por más que lo pensó, no había forma de escapar de esto, si no participaba Las Moiras se encargarían de borrar todo recuerdo de Annabeth pero y si participaba y lograba pasar la prueba, todo volvería a la normalidad, al menos lo más normal que una pareja mestiza puede estar.

Él sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, además a pesar de que Atenea no se lo dijo Percy sabía que había una tiempo límite, todo estaba en su contra como siempre pero esta vez Percy pensó que realmente podía perder.

Se dirigió hacia la arena, todos lo estaban esperando, rápidamente busco con la mirada a Annabeth, ella estaba mirándolo con esos ojos grises que él siempre amó. Pensó que quizá muy pronto ella lo odie.

Percy seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que todos empezaron a levantarse e irse, él estaba empezando a levantarse cuando notó que alguien lo estaba jalando.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Annabeth.

–No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado –dijo Percy.

–Percy, puedes contarme lo que sea.

–Lo se

–Entonces, dime ¿Qué paso?

–No pasó nada

–Pero es que ¿No confías en mí? –pregunto Annabeth

Percy sentía que el nudo en su garganta crecía cada vez más y más, a pesar de que quería contárselo todo el sabía que no podía, quizá Atenea no lo dijo pero era evidente que la prueba tenía que hacerse en total secreto.

–Tú eres la persona en la que más confío. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, va a pasar algo muy malo y puede incluso que me odies, pero recuerda que yo siempre te amare –dijo Percy.

Percy sabía que quizá sería su última oportunidad, tenía que besarla, al menos para no olvidar el sabor de sus labios, sabía que muy pronto que él le rompería el corazón, sabía que quizá nunca más volvería a tenerla tan cerca, no podía dejarla ir sin antes besarla y decirle una vez más lo que sentía por ella.

–Te amo sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Y yo a ti, listilla

Percy no quería soltarla, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando la voz de Annabeth lo interrumpió.

–Percy, lo arreglare, no se lo qué pasó pero lo arreglare, así tenga que volver al Tártaro pero lo arreglare. Lo juro por el Río Estigio –dijo Annabeth tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Percy no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos, no sabía si podría soportarlo. El decidió no voltear.

**CAPITULO 3**

Percy no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo, el involuntariamente esquivaba a todos los campistas que se encontraba en su camino solo quería llegar lo más rápido al mar, sabía que ahí se sentiría mejor.

Se preguntó si su padre estaba al tanto de la prueba que le impusieron Las Moiras.

Cuando llegó todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas creando espuma que rápidamente desaparecía.

Si hubiese sido otro día quizá Percy hubiese admirado el paisaje, pero no, hoy era el peor día de todos, estaba a muy pocas horas de romperle el corazón a la única mujer que siempre lo quiso (exceptuando a su madre Sally).

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí –Percy volteó rápidamente tratando de averiguar de quien era esa voz.

–Jason

–Percy, ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

–¿Bien?, nada está bien.

–Así que ya te dieron tu prueba

Percy asintió con la cabeza

–¿Qué tal es? –pregunto Jason

–La peor de todas –respondió Percy

–Eso no lo creo, la mía también es mala –dijo Jason

–Bueno, ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Percy

–Luchar, sé que será difícil pero si es la única forma de estar con Piper –respondió Jason

–Tienes razón, no hay otra forma –replicó Percy.

–Bueno, ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

Juntos empezaron a caminar, Jason trataba de levantarle el ánimo era un gesto que Percy le agradecía pero no había nada qué él podía hacer para animarlo.

Percy no tuvo mucha hambre, solo levantó su plato de comida se levantó y se dirigío hacía el fuego para hacer una ofrenda.

–Padre, si puedes escucharme –suplicó Percy –Por favor haz que no me odie.

La ofrenda estaba hecha, solo esperaba que su padre lo escuchara.

Ya era de noche, y Percy había convencido a Quirón que lo dejé ir a dormir sin ir a cenar, al principio el centauro se negó pero tras una larga charla Percy logró convencerlo.

Percy estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo de su cabaña, pensó en lo difícil que sería el día de mañana, ya había sido difícil evitar a Annabeth todo el día imagínense lo difícil que sería tener que terminar con ella, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su cabaña abriéndose.

Era Annabeth, estaba sollozando, eso fue todo lo que Percy pudo soportar se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

–Percy por favor, sé que la prueba empieza mañana y yo también tengo que hacer la mía. Pero necesito estar contigo–dijo Annabeth entre lágrimas .

Percy se sintió el peor novio de todos, el solamente había pensado en él y en lo difícil que sería su prueba, nunca pensó que quizá Annabeth también estaba pasando por algo similar.

–Perdón, fui un estúpido –dijo Percy.

–Lo sé –dijo Annabeth mostrando una sonrisa –Pero eso ya no importa. Solo un momento, déjame estar contigo un momento más antes de que empiece todo esto.

–No –contesto Percy.

Annabeth empezaba a alejarse, cuando Percy la sostuvo del brazo.

–Dejame terminar, quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche, ¿Tu quieres quedarte? –pregunto Percy.

–Si, no me importa lo que Quirón y los demás digan, solo quiero estar contigo –respondió Annabeth.

Percy la cargó como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase, la levantó suavemente del suelo, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se miraron por momento, no hubo palabras no las necesitaban. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

*Antes que nada disculparme si hay alguien a quien haya ofendido y/o incomodado con esta historia.

*Hola soy el autor de esta historia, tengo 19 años y leo Percy Jackson desde los 13 años (desde el Ladrón del Rayo).

*Trato de escribir cuatro capítulos (2 para cada una de mis historias) por semana.

*Soy de Perú, y estoy en la universidad.

*Si las historia les gustan y las circunstancias son las correctas (en mi universidad) podría actualizar 1 capitulo por dia.

*No les toma mucha tiempo y ademas el hecho que dejen review es algo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

*Se que este capítulo es largo (ojala les guste) pero es un capítulo necesario por el bien de la trama.

*Pasense por mi otra historia XD

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIODAN

LA TRAMA ES LO UNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Annabeth contenía las lágrimas mientras veía alejarse lentamente a Percy, ella aún tenía esperanza de que él volteara.

–Percy … –dijo Annabeth mientras inútilmente intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ella no recordaba el tiempo exacto que estuvo en ese lugar esperando a que el hijo de Poseidón volviera por ella y que la envuelva en sus brazos haciéndola sentir tan segura como solamente él podía hacerlo.

–Annabeth –escucho que una voz gritaba su nombre.

Ella no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie, pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para escapar así que solo se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando a que el dueño de la voz no la encuentre.

Luego de un tiempo, el cuerpo de Annabeth empezó a ser sacudido y ella comprendió que la habían encontrado.

–Annabeth, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Piper mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

–Percy, ¿Por qué me dejaste? –respondió la rubia.

–Annabeth, no soy Percy soy Piper, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunto Piper mientras envolvía en sus brazos a su amiga.

Annabeth no pudo soportarlo más, se echó a llorar sobre los hombros de su amiga, no le importaba la forma en la que ella la miraba, solo quería desahogarse.

–Percy me dejó, se fue –dijo Annabeth entre sollozos.

–¿Qué terminaron? –preguntó Piper.

¿Terminar? , Annabeth no entendía si lo qué hace unos momentos pasó con Percy era terminar, después de todo él la había dicho que la amaba y ella sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas. No, ellos no podían terminar de esa forma, ellos no podían terminar Annabeth sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría.

Algo había cambiado Annabeth estaba segura de eso, algo que tenía que ver con las estúpidas pruebas que los dioses les pusieron.

–No digas eso ni de broma –respondió Annabeth tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Entonces ¿Por qué estas así? –volvió a preguntar Piper.

–El se fue, me pidió disculpas, me dijo que quizá lo odie –respondió Annabeth mientras se alejaba de su amiga –Gracias Piper, pero tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que hablar con él.

Annabeth no quería ser grosera, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con Percy, decirle que no había forma en la que ella podría odiarlo, decirle que lo seguiría amando. Ella ya estaba corriendo por varios minutos con un solo objetivo, encontrar a Percy y besarlo tan fuertemente para que sus labios queden fundidos, de seguro así nunca nadie podría separarlos.

La sombra apareció frente a ella de la nada convirtiéndose rápidamente en la silueta de un muchacho de no más de 14 años, era Nico y Annabeth recién comprendió que había presenciado un viaje de sombras.

–Nico –dijo Annabeth mientras intentaba frenar para evitar el impacto, pero la distancia que los separaba era muy corta.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Nico mientras era golpeado por el cuerpo de una mujer de 18 años que lo hizo caer al suelo.

La situación pudo haber sido cómica de no ser por los ojos negros llenos de furia que el muchacho puso sobre Annabeth.

–Perdón –dijo la rubia mientras extendía un brazo para ayudar al hijo de Hades.

–No pasa nada –contesto Nico mientras cogía la mano de Annabeth para levantarse –Se puede saber ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

–Tengo que ver a Percy.

–Ahh lo de las pruebas

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ya se los dije muchas veces, tengo mil maneras de encontrar información –respondió Nico –Además mi padre me contó algo de eso.

Annabeth tenía que recopilar toda la información posible, ya había interrogado a Quirón y aunque no pudo sacarle mucha información sabía que tenía que seguir intentando, por más que le duela tendría que aplazar su encuentro con Percy.

–Dime todo lo que sepas –exigió Annabeth levantando el tono de voz.

–De acuerdo, de todos modos pensaba decírtelo –dijo Nico –Antes que nada debes saber que las pruebas no las escogen los dioses, así que no culpes a ninguno de eso, las pruebas son elegidas por Las Moiras. Ellas escogen tu mayor debilidad y la explotan al máximo ocasionando tanto dolor como les sea posible. Según ellas esa es la única forma de determinar el verdadero valor de un héroe.

El cerebro de Annabeth empezaba a enlazar toda la información que había recopilado hasta el momento.

–Nuestra mayor debilidad, ¿Nuestro defecto fatídico? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Vaya que eres lista, con Percy seguro hubiese tomado mas tiempo –dijo Nico entre risas –Exacto, es por eso que vine a hablar con Percy.

–¿Espera, tú sabes la prueba de Percy? Dímela –exigió Annabeth.

–Así que Percy ya recibió su prueba, es por eso estas buscándolo –contestó Nico.

–Eso es lo que parece, él se disculpó conmigo dijo que quizá lo odie

–Entonces eso quiere decir que lo aceptó.

–¿A qué te refieres con aceptar? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Cuando recibes tu prueba tienes 24 horas para decidir si la aceptas o no.

–¿Qué pasa si no la aceptas?

–Si no aceptas la prueba –Nico tomo un largo suspiró –Solo probaras que no eres un héroe digno y Las Moiras se encargarán de borrarte todos los recuerdos de la otra persona.

Ahora Annabeth entendía porque Percy actuó de esa forma.

–Pero ¿Por qué Percy recibió primero su prueba? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Eso no puedo decirlo –respondió Nico –Las pruebas deben hacerse secretamente.

–¿Pero lo sabes? –volvió a preguntar Annabeth tratando de calmar el coraje que se le formaba cuando alguien le ocultaba información, en especial cuando esa información es acerca de Percy.

–Mi padre es el dios más cercano a Las Moiras, no me dijo mucho pero si lo suficiente para que pueda ayudar a Percy.

–Dímelo –grito Annabeth –Tú no lo viste. Percy está sufriendo, no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo, no puedo soport… –Ella no pudo más, cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Annabeth nunca había estado tan vulnerable frente a alguien que no fuese Percy, por un momento pensó que Nico se alejaría dejándola llorando en ese lugar, pero lo que hizo el hijo de Hades la sorprendió. Tímidamente empezó a acercarse, se arrodilló para estar a su nivel y la envolvió en sus brazos, era un abrazo sincero al menos eso sentía Annabeth.

–Annabeth, lo único que puedes hacer por Percy es cumplir tu prueba –dijo Nico con una voz calmada.

Ella sabía que Nico tenía razón, no podía dejar que todo el esfuerzo de Percy fuese en vano, ella también tenía que cumplir su prueba. No podía permitir que lo vuelvan a alejar de ella, ya había pasado por eso y no era una experiencia que estuviese deseosa de repetir.

–Nico, por favor ayuda a Percy –suplicó Annabeth.

–Trataré, pero antes tengo que ir a otro lugar –dijo Nico mientras se alejaba –Solo vine para prevenir a Percy acerca de su prueba, pero al parecer ya la sabe. Eso cambia un poco mis planes.

–¿Volverás? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Si –respondió Nico.

–Te encargo a mi "Sesos de Algas"

Annabeth notó en el rostro de Nico un ligero gesto de enfado que el muchacho rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa.

–Descuida –dijo Nico.

Y sin decir más el muchacho desapareció entre las sombras.

**CAPITULO 2**

Annabeth estuvo caminando sola por mucho tiempo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el tipo de prueba le tocaría, Nico ya le había dado una pista pero aún había demasiadas opciones. Ella notó que algo aparecía sobre ella, era un pergamino flotando sobre su cabeza esperando a que lo cogiera.

_Hija de Atenea, si a tu amado quieres ayudar._

_contra tus instintos deberás luchar_

_confiar lo más importante a los demás_

_el curso de las cosas no interrumpirás_

_y en la oscuridad tu corazón abierto debe estar_

Annabeth recordó la advertencia de Nico. Las pruebas eran elegidas según el defecto fatídico de las personas, ella empezó a entender partes de su prueba y lo difícil que sería.

–Annabeth, ¿Dónde te metiste? –preguntó una voz atrás de ella.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta.

–Piper, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Todo el mundo está buscándote, ya se acerca la hora de la cena.

–Perdón, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar –se excusó.

Annabeth se percató del pergamino que traía su amiga.

–¿Así qué ya recibiste tu prueba? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Sí, mi madre apareció y empezó a dar pergaminos a todo el mundo –respondió Piper.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tan difícil es? –preguntó Annabeth,

–Va a ser la cosa más difícil que haga –contestó Piper mientras su rostro se llenaba de preocupación –Pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para no olvidarme de Jason, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Annabeth sintió celos de la determinación de su amiga, después de todo ella era una hija de Atenea y era la que debía tener ese tipo de determinación.

–¿Viste a Percy? –preguntó la rubia.

–No, Jason están buscándolo –respondio Piper.

–Vayamos a cenar, lo más probable es que el este ahí.

–De acuerdo.

**CAPITULO 3**

El ambiente en el comedor era como el de un funeral, nadie hacía ruido ni siquiera Leo. Todos tenían en el rostro señales clara de preocupación, algunos incluso tenían los ojos rojos.

Durante toda la cena, Annabeth estaba mirando la mesa de la cabaña de Poseidón esperando a que su único integrante aparezca.

–No va a venir –dijo Quirón haciendo que Annabeth de un pequeño salto de susto en su asiento.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Me pidió permiso para ir a su cabaña sin cenar.

Annabeth sintió como si un puñal se clavase en su corazón.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Aún no ha empezado la prueba y él ya está ignorándome.

–Exacto –dijo Quirón mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth y empezaba a alejarse.

Qué tonta soy pensó Annabeth, aún no había empezado la prueba, aún podía estar con Percy al menos un rato, solo tenía que encontrarlo y explicárselo.

–Gracias –agradeció Annabeth al centauro que ya estaba lejos.

Ella levantó su bandeja, camino rápidamente hacía la fogata e hizo un rápido sacrificio para su madre.

Volvió a su mesa y se dirigió hacía el asiento de su hermano.

–Malcom, no me siento bien, me iré a dormir –dijo Annabeth.

–Está bien, descansa –respondió Malcom mirando fijamente a Annabeth buscando alguna señal de una mentira.

–Gracias –Annabeth se alejó esperando haber engañado a su hermano.

No había mucho tiempo, rápidamente Annabeth se puso su ropa de dormir, puso algunas almohadas sobre su cama y las cubrió con una manta.

–Ojala que esto los engañe –pensó Annabeth.

–Querida, ¿Tan desesperada estas?, sabes que eso no engañara a tus hermanos –dijo Afrodita que apareció detrás de ella..

Annabeth casi dio un grito del susto.

–¿Qué desea? –preguntó Annabeth tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

–Vengo aquí para ayudarte, tú y el chico pez son mi pareja favorita.

–¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

Afrodita hizo un movimiento con los dedos y las almohadas que estaban sobre la cama de Annabeth se convirtieron en otra Annabeth.

–Con esto si podrás engañarlos, incluso habla si es necesario pero debo decirte que desaparecerá con el primer rayo de sol.

–Gracias, supongo

–Querida, no tienes por qué dar las gracias. Quizá sea la última vez que puedas estar con Percy no quiero perderme eso.

Annabeth sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–Afrodita, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Claro

–¿Por qué esta tan interesada en Percy y en mi?

Durante un momento Afrodita se quedó mirándola y Annabeth pensó que la diosa iba a tomar su forma divina y desaparecer ofendida por la pregunta.

–Me fije en ustedes cuando Percy fue a rescatarte del titán Atlas, luego los vi en el laberinto, vi el besó que le diste y como sufriste todo el tiempo que Percy estaba en Ogygia. Quizá él nunca te lo contó pero la única razón por la que regreso de ese lugar es por el beso que le diste, era tierno escuchar como decía tu nombre entre sueños. Luego la batalla contra Kronos y como protegiste su punto de Aquiles. De ahí te vi buscándolo durante más de 6 meses cuando Hera hizo el intercambio entre campamentos. –Afrodita tomó un largo suspiro –Annabeth, querida cuando estas con Percy no hay nada que no puedan hacer al igual que el amor, ustedes dos son la máxima expresión del amor que veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Annabeth sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar todas sus aventuras con Percy.

–Annabeth, yo no tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro como el Oráculo pero si te puedo garantizar que no importa si pasas o no la prueba, no importa lo que hagan Las Moiras tu nunca vas a poder olvidar a Percy –dijo Afrodita –Ahora será mejor que te vayas tus hermanos están por llegar.

Rápidamente Annabeth se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de la diosa a sus espaldas.

– Querida recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, solamente tienes que pedirlo, sería terrible que nazca un niño y tú no puedas recordar a su padre –dijo Afrodita entre risas mientras tomaba su forma divina y desaparecía.

Si no hubiese sido por el viento que impactaba con el rostro de Annabeth ella estaba segura que se ruborizaría como el tomate más rojo de todos.

Notó a lo lejos la cabaña de Poseidón, observo que no había nadie alrededor se acercó a la puerta que como siempre estaba sin seguro.

Percy estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su cabaña hasta que se percató de la presencia de la hija de Atenea. Al verlo Annabeth no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tan solo pensar que esta quizá sea la última vez que pueda estar con su "sesos de alga".

Percy se lanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

–Percy por favor, sé que la prueba empieza mañana y yo también tengo que hacer la mía. Pero necesito estar contigo–dijo Annabeth entre lágrimas.

–Perdón, fui un estúpido –dijo Percy.

–Lo sé –dijo Annabeth mostrando una sonrisa –Pero eso ya no importa. Solo un momento, déjame estar contigo un momento más antes de que empiece todo esto.

–No –contesto Percy.

Annabeth empezaba a alejarse, cuando Percy la sostuvo del brazo.

–Déjame terminar, quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche, ¿Tú quieres quedarte? –pregunto Percy.

–Sí, no me importa lo que Quirón y los demás digan, solo quiero estar contigo –respondió Annabeth.

Percy la cargó como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase, la levantó suavemente del suelo, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se miraron por momento, no hubo palabras no las necesitaban. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar.

**CAPITULO 4**

Annabeth envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy mientras la cargaba hacía su cama. Guardaron silencio largo rato, casi flotando, casi soñando. Cuando por fin Percy hablo su voz era pausada.

–Annabeth, yo …

Ella lo interrumpió.

–No, no lo digas. Solo quiero estar contigo, ahora no me importa lo demás.

Percy le sonrío y elimino la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Annabeth metió las manos entre los cabellos negros de Percy, ella notó como la rodeó con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo apretándolos cada vez más. Sus cuerpos presionados el uno con el otro y aun así Annabeth sentía que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Sus cuerpos desprendían calor, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Podría terminar carbonizada por el calor que él desprendía y aun así Annabeth seguiría siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

–Percy, espera –dijo la rubia.

–Perdón, no quería apurarte –se disculpó Percy.

–No es eso, solo espera un momento.

Afrodita, si estás ahí necesito uno de tus "regalos" pensó Annabeth.

Ella sintió como un pequeño bulto aparecía en su bolsillo izquierdo, rápidamente metió su mano y lo saco dejando a Percy sorprendido.

–¿Eso es lo que creo qué es? –pregunto Percy.

–Solo cállate y bésame –respondió Annabeth jalándolo hacía ella.

**CAPITULO 5**

Annabeth despertó por los rayos de sol que caían sobre su rostro y notó los brazos de Percy alrededor de su cuerpo, el olor embriagador de la noche anterior aún seguía en el aire.

–Buenos días listilla –dijo Percy mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

–Hola, sesos de alga –contestó Annabeth con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro –Sé que es un momento romántico pero me tengo que ir.

–No, quédate 10 minutos mas conmigo –suplico Percy con su mirada.

Habían pasado juntos mas de 6 años, y aun Annabeth no había encontrado la forma de resistirse a su mirada.

–Solo 10 minutos –contestó Annabeth.

Los 10 minutos pasaron de la misma forma, los brazos de Percy alrededor de ella.

–Ahora si me voy –dijo Annabeth con los ojos cerrados –No podrás usar tu tierna mirada.

–Jaja..¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Percy.

–Sí, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí.-respondió Annabeth.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. Te quiero –contestó Percy.

Annabeth empezó a levantarse.

–Annabeth, espera –dijo Percy.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella.

Percy se la quedó mirando por unos momentos.

–Nada, olvídalo luego conversamos –respondió Percy.

Annabeth salió y gracias a los dioses aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no haya ningún campista despierto, pero notó que algunas ninfas la observaban y murmuraban entre ellas.

Logró entrar a su cabaña sin hacer ni un solo ruido, al parecer la otra Annabeth que había creado Afrodita había desaparecido como ella lo había dicho. Rápidamente se acostó sobre su cama y fingió haber estado ahí toda la noche hasta la hora de desayunar.

El ambiente en el comedor aún era de preocupación, pero eso no le importaba. El mundo podía acabar en ese instante y aun así ella seguiría manteniendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Percy por momentos la miraba con felicidad en los ojos.

El desayuno pasó sin más problemas. Hasta que Percy la jalo hacía dentro del bosque.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo Percy con clara preocupación en sus ojos.

–¿De qué? –volvió a preguntar Annabeth con más miedo que curiosidad.

–Annabeth, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Yo… tengo que terminar con esto

Annabeth no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

–¿Esto? –preguntó Annabeth con indignación.

–Perdón, pero no puedo seguir-dijo Percy dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

Annabeth no soportó más, se lanzó sobre el muchacho haciéndolo caer al piso y a ella con él.

–Si ibas a terminar conmigo porque no lo hiciste ayer antes de estar contigo –gritó Annabeth mientras golpeaba el pecho del muchacho con frustración –Solo querías dormir conmigo.

Percy no la miraba a los ojos, y eso solo la enfurecía más.

–¿Por qué? Yo te di todo, y así es como me pagas –dijo Annabeth que ahora estaba llorando mares.

–Perdón –dijo Percy mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos –Yo no quería hacerte daño.

Annabeth se quedó sin palabras, había pasado muchas situaciones de vida o muerte pero siempre había tenido algo que decir ahora no había palabras para expresar el dolor que sentía.

–Te odio, te odio Percy Jackson –gritó Annabeth tan fuerte haciendo que todos en el campamento empiecen a llegar –Te odio, ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese conocido!

Ella empezó a levantarse y notó como la mirada de todos en el campamento se ponían sobre ella. Annabeth empezó a correr sin ningún destino claro, solo quería alejarse lo más rápido posible del hijo de Poseidón.


	6. Chapter 6

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

LA TRAMA ES LO ÚNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD

SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO OJALA LES GUSTE

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que Percy vio a Annabeth, a pesar del largo tiempo su mente no podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que Annabeth empezó a correr alejándose de él, no podía culparla después de todo él se había encargado de romperle el corazón exactamente como la estúpida prueba lo decía.

_su corazón romperás_

La había buscado por todo el campamento pero no la encontraba, había interrogado a todos los campistas pero nadie le decía nada, había entrado a la fuerza a la cabaña 6 pero no había rastro de ella, al parecer la tierra se la había tragado. Eso solo lo asustaba más, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo y aun le faltaba terminar su prueba.

Solo quedaban cuatro días para terminar la prueba, y si los próximos tres días eran como los anteriores él ya podía empezar a despedirse de los bellos recuerdos que tenía con su chica lista.

Percy sabía que tenía que encontrarla cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, pero ya la había buscado por todo el campamento incluso había entrado a la fuerza a la cabaña 6 pero no había rastro de ella.

La frustración se apoderaba de él.

–¡Annabeth! –gritó Percy en medio de las cabañas haciendo que la mirada de todos los campistas se dirijan hacía el, pero eso a él no le importaba.

–¡¿Dónde estás?! –preguntó Percy aumentando el volumen de su voz.

–Percy –dijo una voz a las espaldas de él.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con Annabeth.

–Annabeth, no está aquí –dijo Piper con un extraño movimiento con sus ojos que debido a desesperación Percy no pudo identificar.

–¿Cómo qué no está aquí? –consultó Percy –¿Se fue del campamento ?

–No seas tonto –respondió Piper dándole un débil golpe en su cabeza, vaya que lo necesitaba –Sabes que nadie puede dejar el campamento a medio verano.

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

–Solo lo diré una vez más –replicó Piper –Pero tienes que concentrarte en mis ojos.

–De acuerdo

–Annabeth no está aquí –contestó Piper moviendo los ojos hacía el bosque.

Percy sabía que esta era la única posibilidad que tenía de encontrar a Annabeth, Piper era la única persona que estaba interesada en ayudarla, eso era algo raro en especial porque Piper es la mejor amiga de Annabeth pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso, necesitaba ver a Annabeth.

–Piper, por favor dime donde exactamente esta –suplicó Percy.

–Lo siento es lo único que puedo decirte.

No era la ubicación exacta pero Percy sabía que era la máxima información que podía sacar de Piper, además reducía bastante su área de búsqueda.

–Gracias –dijo Percy poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga –En serio lo aprecio.

–No lo hago por ti –respondió Piper –Aunque me cueste admitirlo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla. Quizá tú tengas suerte.

Percy sabía que era el culpable del sufrimiento de Annabeth, eso solo hacía que las ansías por encontrarla fuesen más grandes.

–Tengo que verla –dijo Percy.

–No te aseguro que ella quiera conversar contigo –contestó Piper –Pero suerte.

Percy se alejó de su amiga dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, la única ayuda que recibió no era de mucha pero era lo mejor que pudo conseguir en tres días, tenía que ser suficiente para encontrarla.

Empezó a correr sin ninguna dirección en particular, sabía que no era el mejor plan pero era el único que tenía.

Había pasado treinta minutos desde que entró al bosque, seguía corriendo y buscándola pero aun no tenía idea de donde estaba. Cuando Percy vio a una ninfa a lo lejos.

Era Enebro, la novia de Grover su mejor amigo.

–¿Percy? ¿Qué haces en mí bosque? –pregunto la ninfa con bastante rudeza.

–Estoy buscando a Annabeth…

–¿Después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Es que acaso quieres hacerle más daño? Solo déjala en paz y aléjate de ella–dijo Enebro en voz alta e interrumpiendo a Percy.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que verla –contesto Percy pasando a toda velocidad al costado de la ninfa.

–Nunca la encontrarás –gritó Enebro que estaba ya a lo lejos.

Quizá sea cierto, después de todo el bosque era inmenso y a pesar de todos los años que Percy estuvo en el campamento aun había áreas que no conocía del bosque. Pero eso no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Annabeth, necesitaba verla.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos y Percy seguía corriendo buscando a Annabeth.

–Te lo dije, nunca la encontraras –dijo Enebro que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Percy no respondió y siguió corriendo, paso otra media hora y ya el cansancio era evidente, respirar era cada vez más difícil, sus piernas empezaban a acalambrarse, Percy sabía que si seguía haciendo lo mismo nunca la encontraría pero a pesar de eso no redujo la velocidad y siguió buscándola.

Enebro volvió a aparecer detrás de un árbol, pero esta vez no dijo nada.

Otros treinta minutos pasaron y el cansancio era cada vez mayor, su vista empezaba a nublarse y no pudo ver la piedra que estaba delante de él.

Percy cayó sobre el suelo, rápidamente intento levantarse pero el cansancio había acalambrado sus piernas y no lo dejaban erguirse.

Unos brazos aparecieron detrás de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

–Percy ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto Enebro que ahora tenía el tono de amabilidad en su voz de siempre.

–Tengo que encontrarla –respondió Percy jadeando.

–Ya te dije que nunca la vas a encontrar –replico Enebro.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo Percy.

–Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? –volvió a preguntar la ninfa.

–Porque la amo –respondió Percy –Se lo dije cuando salimos del Tártaro, y a pesar de que ella me odie yo aún la sigo amando. Si, sé que no la voy a encontrar pero la tengo que encontrar.

Percy sabía que su argumento no era bueno y que probablemente carecía de lógica, pero era exactamente como se sentía.

–No sé que estés tramando–dijo Enebro –Pero no detecto alguna mentira en tus palabras. Te llevaré donde esta ella.

Al principio Percy se sintió aliviado, al fin luego de tres largos días la volvería a ver, rápidamente el alivio fue reemplazado por la preocupación. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si Annabeth realmente lo odiase? ¿Y si este realmente era el final de su relación?

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Estuvieron caminando por 15 minutos, Percy se dio cuenta de que si hubiese seguido corriendo sin ninguna dirección nunca la encontraría porque los lugares por donde lo llevo Enebro no los había visto nunca.

–Ella está pasando el gran árbol –dijo Enebro mientras giraba su cabeza al lado derecho.

Había un árbol que resaltaba de los demás, estaba a unos cincuenta metros de donde se encontraban.

–Gracias –dijo Percy.

–Suerte –contesto Enebro mientras se alejaba.

Las manos le sudaban, sus piernas temblaban pero Percy sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

_pedazo por pedazo lo curaras_

–Tengo que terminar esta prueba –dijo Percy.

**CAPITULO 2**

Ahí estaba ella tan tranquila como siempre, sentada sobre una pequeña roca que usaba como banca, sus ojos fijos sobre un libro que sostenía entre sus manos, su rubio pelo acomodado detrás de sus orejas dejando a la vista sus hermosos pendientes con forma de búho.

No la había visto en tres días y Percy no podía creer que ahora estuviese tan cerca.

Se acercó lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, estaba cerca de lograrlo de no ser por una pequeña rama en el suelo, dejándolo en evidencia.

Annabeth levanto la mirada y la tranquilidad que había en su rostros fue reemplazada por enojo y furia.

–¡Tu!¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto Annabeth mientras se paraba.

–Yo solo quería..

–No me importa –dijo Annabeth interrumpiéndolo –Yo me voy –Annabeth giro y se disponía a correr.

Percy sabía que esta era su única oportunidad, no podía dejar que se escape. Rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba y la tomo de la mano.

–Espera, por favor no te vayas –suplicó Percy mientras notaba que la mano de Annabeth estaba llena de heridas –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Annabeth tratando de zafarse del agarre del hijo de Poseidón.

La jalo hacía el y tomó su otra mano que también estaba llena de heridas. Él no era un gran observador pero era evidente que esas heridas eran dolorosas.

–¿Cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Percy con un claro tono de enojo .

–Como si te importase –respondió Annabeth.

–Claro que me importa –dijo Percy mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Ven te voy a curar.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

–No quiero nada de ti Jackson –contestó Annabeth.

Percy nunca pensó que Annabeth lo llamaría de esa forma.

–Solo te quiero curar

–Ya lo hice –dijo Annabeth –Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se cure completamente.

–Te voy a curar con el mar –replicó Percy.

–No necesito que hagas algo por mí –respondió la rubia –Además no duele mucho, puedo soportarlo.

–Annabeth sabes que no te voy a soltar –Percy aumento la fuerza del agarre –Solo déjame curarte y podrás irte.

Annabeth hiso un intento más para poder zafarse.

–Parece que no tengo opción –aceptó Annabeth a regañadientes.

–Bien, vamos

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el mar.

–Conozco el camino, no tienes que llevarme de la mano –dijo Annabeth.

–No quiero que te pierdas –respondió Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Annabeth no sonrió.

–No seas tonto –contestó la rubia.

–De acuerdo –dijo Percy mientras soltaba el agarre.

**CAPITULO 3**

Luego de una caminata de media hora llegaron a la playa. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino.

–Acabemos con esto –dijo Annabeth aumentando la velocidad y acercándose al mar.

Percy acelero para estar a la altura de ella.

–¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Y no digas que no me importa porque ambos sabemos que sí.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Annabeth respondió.

–No querrás saberlo.

–Solo dilo.

–Está bien, me lo hice cuando estaba escapando después de que terminaras conmigo.

Esa escena era lo único en lo que Percy pudo pensar en los tres días que no vio a Annabeth, muy a pesar suyo lo había recreado mentalmente un montón de veces.

–Perdón –dijo Percy –Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar.

–No es tan simple Percy –contestó Annabeth.

Por lo menos ahora lo llamaba por su nombre.

–Sé que no lo es –Percy se acercó a ella –Tan poco pretendo que lo sea. Solo quiero disculparme, no sé qué es lo que va a pasar luego con nosotros pero solo sé que quiero pasar todos los días que pueda contigo. Y no me importa si tenga que correr todos los días 2 horas por todo el bosque para poder encontrarte o pelear con cada uno de tus hermanos para que me dejen verte, lo haría con gusto todas las veces que fuese necesario.

–¿Sabes que te odio, cierto? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Sí, la última vez que estuvimos juntos lo dijiste varias veces –respondió Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta vez Annabeth también sonrió.

–Sera mejor que te curé esa mano –dijo Percy entrando al mar, puso una mano sobre la mano izquierda de Annabeth, se concentró y el agua empezó a correr por la mano de Annabeth curando las heridas que tenía. Hizo lo mismo con la mano derecha.

–Ves, te dije que solo sería un momento –Percy soltó sus manos –Y como lo prometí puedes irte.

Annabeth giro y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque dejándolo solo en el mar.

–Venme a ver al mismo lugar después del almuerzo –grito Annabeth que ya estaba lejos.

–Ahí estaré –respondió Percy aumentando lo máximo que pudo el volumen de su voz.

Había ya cuarenta metros de distancia, pero Percy podía jurar que en el rostro de Annabeth había una sonrisa.

Percy se sentó sobre la arena, el mar siempre lo calmaba y luego de los altos y bajos que su día había tenido calmarse era lo que mas necesitaba.

–Con que aquí estabas, he estado buscándote todo el día –dijo una voz a la espalda de Percy.

Giró rápidamente y se encontró con un muchacho de pelo negro, piel pálida y un anillo de calavera en sus dedos.

–¿Qué pasa Nico? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunto Percy.

–De tu prueba, tengo que aclararte unas cosas –respondió Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

LA TRAMA ES LO UNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD

ES ALGO CURSI PERO OJALA LES GUSTE

¿ REVIEW?

* * *

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Annabeth sabía muy bien que no había lugar en el mundo en el que ella pueda esconderse sin que Percy la encuentre pero realmente deseaba que el lugar donde la había llevado Enebro fuese la excepción.

Fue leve pero el sonido que hizo una rama al ser aplastada fue suficiente para que levantara la vista.

–¡Tu!¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto Annabeth mientras se paraba.

–Yo solo quería..

–No me importa –dijo Annabeth interrumpiéndolo –Yo me voy –Annabeth giro y se disponía a correr.

Annabeth sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la sola presencia del hijo de Poseidón le traía a la memoria todo lo sucedido el último día que lo vio, recordó que el día no hubiese podido empezar mejor, ella había despertado junto a él luego de una larga noche donde Percy y ella dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos. Todo parecía indicar que ese sería el mejor día de su vida pero la realidad había sido otra, Annabeth había terminado con el corazón roto.

Sintió un agarre en su mano que impedía que se vaya.

–Espera, por favor no te vayas –suplicó Percy mientras notaba que la mano de Annabeth estaba llena de heridas –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Annabeth tratando de zafarse del agarre de Percy.

Tan solo habían pasado tres días pero ella había olvidado la reacción de su cuerpo cada vez hacía contacto con Percy. Muy a pesar suyo ella no podía odiar a Percy.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la jalo hacía él.

–¿Cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Percy con un claro tono de enojo.

–Como si te importase –respondió Annabeth.

–Claro que me importa –dijo Percy mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Ven te voy a curar.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

–No quiero nada de ti Jackson –contestó Annabeth.

Annabeth nunca lo había llamado de esa forma.

–Solo te quiero curar

–Ya lo hice –dijo Annabeth –Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se cure completamente.

–Te voy a curar con el mar –replicó Percy.

–No necesito que hagas algo por mí –respondió la rubia –Además no duele mucho, puedo soportarlo –mintió.

–Annabeth sabes que no te voy a soltar –Percy aumento la fuerza del agarre –Solo déjame curarte y podrás irte.

Hizo un intento más para soltarse del agarre, pero al ver que sus intentos era inútiles solamente atinó a resignarse.

–Parece que no tengo opción –aceptó Annabeth a regañadientes.

–Bien, vamos

Ambos empezaron a caminar.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que Percy aún seguía manteniendo el agarre.

–Conozco el camino, no tienes que llevarme de la mano –dijo Annabeth.

–No quiero que te pierdas –respondió Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Annabeth no sonrió.

–No seas tonto –contestó la rubia.

–De acuerdo –dijo Percy mientras soltaba el agarre.

**CAPITULO 2**

Durante el tiempo que tomó en ir desde el bosque hasta el mar, ni uno de los dos dijo una palabra y eso estaba bien para Annabeth, porque de esa forma ella podría imaginar que lo que pasó hace tres días no fue más que una terrible pesadilla.

La idea era estúpida en especial para una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría pero la hacía sentir mejor.

–Acabemos con esto –dijo Annabeth aumentando la velocidad y acercándose al mar.

–¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –preguntó Percy aumentado su velocidad para estar a su altura –Y no digas que no me importa porque ambos sabemos que sí.

Esas palabras no tenía sentido para Annabeth, pero no podía resistirse a la mirada que tiene su ahora "ex-novio"

–No querrás saberlo.

–Solo dilo.

–Está bien, me lo hice cuando estaba escapando después de que terminaras conmigo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–Perdón –dijo Percy –Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar.

Recordó el momento en el que empezó a correr sin dirección alguna adentrándose en el bosque, ella quería correr lo suficiente como para que el cansancio reemplace el dolor que ocasionaba recordar las palabras de Percy.

–No es tan simple Percy –respondió Annabeth.

–Sé que no lo es –Percy se acercó a ella –Tan poco pretendo que lo sea. Solo quiero disculparme, no sé qué es lo que va a pasar luego con nosotros pero solo sé que quiero pasar todos los días que pueda contigo. Y no me importa si tenga que correr todos los días 2 horas por todo el bosque para poder encontrarte o pelear con cada uno de tus hermanos para que me dejen verte, lo haría con gusto todas las veces que fuese necesario.

Annabeth pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado Percy, él podía ser despistado, incluso algo torpe pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido a comportarse como un verdadero líder, las palabras salían de su boca fluidamente haciendo que todos confíen ciegamente en él.

Era evidente que Percy estaba esperando su respuesta, ya había pasado muchos segundos de un incómodo silencio.

–¿Sabes que te odio, cierto? –Annabeth mintió.

Annabeth aún no sabía exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos que tenía por Percy, hasta hace unos tres días era amor absoluto y ahora lo más adecuado parecía el odio.

–Sí, la última vez que estuvimos juntos lo dijiste varias veces –respondió Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta vez Annabeth no pudo contener una sonrisa.

–Sera mejor que te curé esa mano –dijo Percy entrando al mar, puso una mano sobre la mano izquierda de Annabeth, se concentró y el agua empezó a correr por la mano de Annabeth curando las heridas que tenía. Hizo lo mismo con la mano derecha.

–Ves, te dije que solo sería un momento –Percy soltó sus manos –Y como lo prometí puedes irte.

Annabeth giro y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque dejándolo solo en el mar.

Había sido genial volver a pasar tiempo con Percy, además había una duda que empezaba a crecer en su mente, recordó la vez en la que Percy le pidió perdón por algo que iba a hacer diciéndole que quizá ella lo llegué a odiar, eso parecía absurdo al menos en esos momentos pero ahora las piezas empezaban a encajar.

Si lo que pensaba Annabeth era correcto, quizá todo esto era culpa de las estúpidas pruebas. Una luz de esperanza empezaba a asomar el corazón de la rubia.

–Venme a ver al mismo lugar después del almuerzo –grito Annabeth que ya estaba lejos.

–Ahí estaré –respondió Percy aumentando lo máximo que pudo el volumen de su voz.

Había ya cuarenta metros de distancia pero Annabeth le sonrió a Percy pensando que quizá todo este asunto se pueda solucionar.

**CAPITULO 3**

Annabeth había pasado las últimas horas previas al almuerzo en compañía de sus hermanos, estuvo los últimos tres días ocultándose de Percy así que fue inevitable descuidar sus deberes como líder de cabaña.

La cabaña seis tenía muchos proyectos, no tantos ni tan complejos como los de la cabaña de Hefesto pero eran lo suficientes como para consumir gran cantidad del tiempo de cada uno de los hijos de Atenea.

–Que no –gritó Mathew un hermano de Annabeth –No entiendes que si colocas la columna en ese lugar solo será un estorbo.

–Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Malcom el hermano mayor de Annabeth –Necesitamos un soporte más para que el techo no caiga sobre todos nosotros.

–Tu que opinas Annabeth –preguntó Mathew.

Si bien era cierto que cada miembro de la cabaña tenía una diferente rama donde se desenvolvían mejor, todos tenían el conocimiento necesario para poder opinar de cualquier tema en especial cuando se trataba de un asunto tan importante.

Todo había empezado el día de ayer cuando Quirón encontró a Annabeth mientras ella estaba tratando de ocultarse de Percy.

–Mi niña –dijo el centauro con una sonrisa en el rostro–Al fin te encuentro.

–Quirón. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Annabeth –Realmente quiero estar sola.

–Lo sé –respondió Quirón –Pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte y no puede esperar.

–¿Es asunto de un dios? –volvió a preguntar Annabeth .

–Tan deductiva como siempre –contestó el centauro –El asunto es que toda tu cabaña ha sido designada para la supervisión de la construcción de un nuevo salón, aquí en el campamento.

Annabeth estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos, pero construir algo en el campamento siempre había sido algo que ella deseaba.

–¿Estas bromeando? –dijo Annabeth con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

–No –contestó el centauro –Es a petición de un dios, yo nunca podría bromear con eso.

–Genial –gritó la rubia –Todos en mi cabaña van a enloquecer con la noticia.

–Eso lo sé –dijo Quirón –Ahora corre y dale la buena noticia a tus hermanos.

–De acuerdo –dijo Annabeth que empezaba a caminar en dirección a su cabaña cuando una duda se le vino a la mente –¿De qué dios estamos hablando? Estoy segura que va a querer un monumento o algún tipo de diseño en especial.

–No, pidió exactamente que solamente se dejen llevar por sus ideas y que no quería ningún tipo de monumento.

–¿Una ofrenda antes de comer? –Annabeth sabía que a pesar de que los dioses podían invocar el alimento que ellos deseen para comer siempre les gustó más las ofrendas que les hacían.

–No, prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato –contestó Quirón ocultando lo mejor que pudo la identidad de la deidad.

–Bueno, por mí está bien –respondió la rubia mientras se disponía a correr–Gracias Quirón, dile a quien sea que sea el dios que no se va a arrepentir.

Annabeth corría desesperadamente alejándose de su maestro.

Si bien era cierto que todos tenía el conocimiento necesario para opinar nadie sabía más de esto que Annabeth, pues ella era la arquitecta de los dioses. Así que fue natural que todos en la cabaña se callaran cuando empezaba a hablar.

–Lo siento, pero Malcom tiene razón –contesto la rubia.

–Te lo dije –respondió Malcom con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

–Pero poner la columna en ahí solo sería un estorbo –continuó Annabeth.

–También te lo dije –contestó Mathew haciendo que todos rieran.

–Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Malcom.

–Esto –Annabeth cogió un lápiz que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a trazar líneas, parábolas sobre el plano tan rápido como era humanamente posible, cuando terminó vio con satisfacción lo que había dibujado sus manos.

Todos sus hermanos y hermanas quedaron impresionados por el trabajo que había hecho la líder de su cabaña.

–Es perfecto –dijo Mathew con una sonrisa en el rostro –en serio lo es.

–Waooo –fue lo único que Malcom pudo atinar a decir.

Todos en la cabaña miraban asombrados.

–Vaya que es hermoso –se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la cabaña haciendo salir del trance a todos.

Annabeth giró y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura de su amiga.

–Piper, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Quirón me mandó a llamarlos –respondió su amiga –Ya todos terminaron de almorzar solo faltan ustedes.

Annabeth pensó en que realmente era impresionante la forma en que la mente de ella y de sus hermanos les hacía olvidarse de cosas tan rutinarias como comer, en especial cuando estaban tan concentrados en algo.

Recordó su encuentro con Percy en la mañana y que se tenían que encontrar en el bosque después del almuerzo.

–Bueno, creo que terminamos por el día de hoy –dijo Annabeth.

–Pero ni uno de nosotros tiene hambre –contesto Mathew mientras el resto movía verticalmente su cabeza en señal de aprobación –Sigamos trabajando.

–No –dijo la rubia levantando la voz haciendo que los ojos de todos sus hermanos se dirijan a ella –Todos tenemos deberes que hacer en el campamento –Annabeth agradeció que esa semana la cabaña de Atenea sea la encargada de casi la mayoría de las actividades del campamento.

–Pero estoy seguro que si hablamos con el resto de las cabañas podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –dijo Malcom.

–Que no –gritó Annabeth asustando a todos sus hermanos– Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer el día de hoy y quiero que todos trabajemos juntos –Annabeth trató de poner el tono más gentil que pudo en su voz.

–Supongo que podemos esperar hasta mañana –dijo Malcom ya mas calmado.

–Gracias –Annabeth abrazó a su hermano.

–Solo espero que lo que tengas que hacer sea tan importante como para hacernos aplazar el proyecto.

–Lo es, en serio lo es –Annabeth se separaba de su hermano mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro –Ahora será mejor que vayamos a comer.

Y sin más que decir todos dejaron la cabaña dejando solas a Annabeth y Piper.

–¿Qué es esa gran asunto que no puede esperar? –preguntó Piper.

–Algo –contesto Annabeth –Aún no puedo decirlo.

–¿Tiene que ver con las pruebas?

Annabeth pensó en lo egoísta que había sido en los últimos tres días, a pesar de que ella sabía muy bien que todas las parejas en el campamento estaban pasando por pruebas especiales muy pocas veces le había preguntado a su amiga al respecto.

–Si –contestó la rubia –Pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

–Bueno la mía no es tan mala –contestó Piper – Una que otra cosa rara pero nada realmente difícil.

–Me alegró –dijo Annabeth –Ahora será mejor que vaya al comedor.

–Si –respondió Piper.

Annabeth empezaba a caminar cuando la voz de su amiga la interrumpió.

–Cinco minutos antes de que yo venga acá Percy corría hacía el bosque –gritó Piper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era cierto que las hijas de Afroditas no eran las chicas más listas pero vaya que su amiga la sorprendía.

–Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir Annabeth.

**CAPITULO 4**

Annabeth había comido lo más rápido posible no sin antes hacer una pequeña ofrenda hacía su madre, tenía la sospecha de que Atenea había sido la diosa que había encargado la construcción de ese nuevo en un intento de distraer la mente de Annabeth. A pesar de que eran dioses, ellos seguían siendo padres.

Corría hacía el lugar de encuentro que acordó con Percy, esquivaba los árboles, las piedras, uno que otro monstruo que aparecía. Ya solo faltaba unos diez metros para llegar cuando escuchó una conversación detrás del gran árbol.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –era la voz de Percy –Pero no hice nada en contra de las reglas.

–Percy lo sé, pero ellas son las que ponen las reglas y esas son sus condiciones –esta vez la voz era de Nico.

–¿Estás totalmente seguro? –pregunto Percy.

–Si, mira Percy ya te conté todo lo que sé –Nico sonaba preocupado.

–Pero entonces si hago lo que dices ¿Puede que exista una posibilidad? –volvió a preguntar Percy.

–Sí, pero esas son sus condiciones –contestó Nico –Tiene que hacerse como ellas lo dicen.

–Supongo que no tengo opción

–Al menos que quieras cambiar de parecer.

–No, ni hablar.

–Entonces eso es todo, volveré dentro de unos días para ver como la van las cosas

–Está bien –Percy empezaba a despedirse –Nico, gracias por todo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Nico responda.

–No tienes porque, solo has lo mejor que puedas –contesto el hijo de Hades.

–Una última cosa –dijo Percy –A ella no le pasará nada malo ¿O sí? –Annabeth notó el tono de preocupación que había en la voz del hijo de Poseidón.

¿Ella? ¿Quién demonios es ella para que Percy esté tan preocupado? Estaba totalmente segura de que no se refería a la arpía Ella que el junto a Frank y Hazel habían rescatado cuando era parte del intercambio griego-romano. La arpía Ella debe estar en algún lugar junto a Tyson.

La voz de Nico la sacó de su trance.

–No lo creo, solo preocúpate por lo que te dije.

–Gracias.

Las voces se callaron, y Annabeth supo que la conversación había terminado.

Annabeth sabía muy bien que la información es poder, pero nunca había hecho de espía al menos no con dos campistas.

Espero el tiempo suficiente y dio la vuelta al gran árbol para encontrarse con Percy.

–Hola –dijo Percy.

–Hola –contesto Annabeth.

–No viniste a almorzar –Percy aún estaba distraído por la conversación que había tenido con Nico.

–Se me olvido, hay un nuevo proyecto y mi cabaña esta a cargo.

–¿Nuevo proyecto ? –preguntó Percy.

Annabeth le contó todo acerca del nuevo salón y de lo emocionada que estaba ella y sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta empezó a hablarle de curvas, parábolas, perspectivas, columnas.

–Perdón, debo estar aburriéndote –se disculpó Annabeth.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, ya te dije que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

–¿Incluso si estoy aburriéndote? –preguntó Annabeth con una sonrisa traviesa que ella sabía muy bien que a Percy le encantaba.

–Incluso si estas aburriéndome –contestó Percy girando su cabeza.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos. Estando así parecía que nada ni nadie podía separarlos.

–Percy ya se de que trata tu prueba –dijo Annabeth haciendo que Percy desvié la mirada –Se que fue por eso que me pediste perdón, se que te obligaron a decir esas cosas.

–Yo.. Yo no sé de que estas hablando –el rostro de Percy empezó a palidecer.

–Ya no tienes que mentir, lo descubrí yo sola –replicó la rubia.

–Annabeth, nadie me obligó a decir nada –dijo Percy.

A pesar de ser una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y de siempre tener la cabeza fría para encontrar la mejor solución en cualquier situación, la furia estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella.

–Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó Annabeth levantando el volumen de su voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Percy responda.

–Ya te lo dije –respondió Percy –Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te burles de mí? ¿Para que vuelvas a acostarte conmigo? –gritó la rubia –Sabes que, mejor déjalo así. Nunca debí acceder a volver a conversar contigo.

Annabeth sentía romperse nuevamente su corazón, giro y empezó a caminar en dirección a las cabañas. Cuando sintió un tirón que la jalaba hacía atrás.

–Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida –dijo Percy mientras la sostenía del brazo impidiendo que se vaya –Si hubiese sabido que esa noche sería la última vez que te tendría así, habría memorizado tu cara, tus movimientos, todo acerca de ti. Si la última vez que te besé hubiese sabido que sería la última vez nunca me hubiese detenido.

Annabeth no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, sentía que todo dentro suyo era un caos, por una parte su cerebro le decía: aléjate mientras su corazón le decía: quédate.

–Yo también quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo –dijo Annabeth mientras giraba y abrazaba a Percy.

Era un momento de tranquilidad, de esos que desde hace tres días Annabeth no tenía. Su cuerpo junto a Percy solo le traía paz, paz que justo ahora era lo que necesitaba.

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y eso estaba bien para Annabeth, solo quería quedarse ahí y seguir envuelta en los brazos de Percy.

–Supongo que ahora solo somos amigos –dijo Percy.

Las palabras de Percy solo la confundía más, ¿Cómo ser solo su amiga? si juntos habían pasado muchas cosas, ¿Cómo ser solo su amiga? Si lo único que quería hacer era besarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. ¿Cómo ser su amiga? Si la sola idea de Percy con otra chica le causaban nauseas. ¿Cómo ser su amiga? Cuando eso era lo último que ella quería ser.

La idea de ser solo su amiga era estúpida pero la idea de tener que sacarlo de su vida la aterrorizaba, Annabeth pensó que quizá no fuese tan malo ser estúpida unos cuántos días.

–Supongo que si –respondio Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

LA TRAMA ES LO ÚNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD

Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia, vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste también para traerle algunas noticias

*El siguiente capítulo quizá me demore un poco más de lo normal para colgarlo.

*Calculo que habrá unos 4 o quizá 5 capítulos más.

*En el siguiente capítulo voy a empezar a atar los cabos sueltos, es decir empezar a contar el final de la historia

Sin más que decirle, me despido.

Saludos y ojala el capítulo sea de su agrado.

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cada vez el día empezaba a ser mejor, finalmente había encontrado a Annabeth y ella había accedido a conversar con él, todo parecía indicar que las cosas iban a empezar a solucionarse por su cuenta. Había tenido un poco de suerte para variar.

Percy se lamentó por pensar en eso, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro y en especial para un semidiós.

–¿Qué pasa Nico? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunto Percy.

–De tu prueba, tengo que aclararte unas cosas –respondió Nico.

–¿Qué pasa con eso? Estoy siguiendo esa estúpida prueba al pie de la letra.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber –la voz de Nico desprendía preocupación.

Lo peor pasó por la mente de Percy, quizá había quebrado alguna regla y eso solo significaría una cosa: había fallado. Se forzó a recordar cada una de sus acciones desde que habían empezado las pruebas, analizándolas para poder entender lo que había hecho mal.

–Descuida, tú no hiciste nada malo –La calma llego a Percy seguido nuevamente por la preocupación.

–¿A qué te refieres con qué yo no hice nada malo? –preguntó Percy –¿Acaso alguien hiso algo malo? No me digas que Annabeth fue la que falló la prueba.

–No, aunque está cerca de fallar pero ahora eso no es lo importante. Tienes que enterarte de algo.

–¿De qué? –preguntó Percy.

–Hubo un ligero cambio de planes –Percy notó como el cuerpo de Nico empezaba a desplomarse, rápidamente lo cogió a media caída.

–¿Cuántos viajes sombras llevas haciendo el día de hoy ? –Sabía muy bien que el cansancio era la causa del desmayo del hijo de Hades.

–No más de quince –respondió Nico alejándose del cuerpo de Percy como si de una arpía se tratara –Pero eso no es lo importante, tengo algo que contarte.

–No importa, sea lo que sea puede esperar.

–¿Es acerca de Annabeth? ¿Estás seguro que puede esperar? –preguntó Nico.

Muy a pesar suyo Percy sabía que lo más importante al menos por este momento era la salud de su amigo.

–Puede esperar –contestó Percy –Ahora vayamos al comedor y luego a que descanses un rato.

–Gracias –la voz de Nico era entrecortada –En serio apreció esto.

–Vamos.

Caminaron juntos todo el camino de regresada hacía las cabañas, Nico no era exactamente el tipo de persona sociable así que la única conversación que tuvieron fue más o menos así.

–Y Nico ¿Cómo te va? –preguntó Percy.

–Bien –respondió Nico.

–¿Cómo va todo con tu padre?

–Bien.

–Ya veo.

A pesar de los varios intentos de Percy de seguir con la conversación la mirada de Nico era clara: No más preguntas.

–Iré a descansar un rato, luego a comer –dijo Nico ni bien llegaron a las cabañas –Hablamos luego.

–De acuerdo –respondió Percy.

Percy vio cómo se alejaba el hijo de Hades, deseando que lo que tenga que decirle no sea más malas noticias.

**CAPITULO 2**

El almuerzo transcurría normalmente, todos los campistas empezaban a levantarse y caminar en dirección a la fogata para hacer sus respectivas ofrendas hacía los dioses.

Annabeth no apareció y tampoco ni uno de sus hermanos, Percy había escuchado a otros campistas hablar acerca de la construcción de un nuevo salón. sin duda ese proyecto estaría a cargo de los hijos de Atenea.

Como siempre Percy estaba sentado en una gran mesa, sin ningún otro acompañante. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Nico en similar situación.

Nico se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía su mesa.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Nico.

–Listo –respondió Percy mientras engullía el último pedazo de comida y empezaba a pararse –¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

–Aquí no –contestó Nico –Vayamos al bosque.

–De acuerdo –Percy empezó a caminar y Nico lo seguía.

Recordó la 'cita' que tenía con Annabeth después del almuerzo, así que llevó a Nico al lugar de encuentro.

Caminaron por varios minutos, cada vez se adentraban más en el verde bosque hasta que llegaron al gran árbol.

–Este lugar está bien –Nico se detuvo –¿Si no me equivocó tú fuiste el primero en recibir tu prueba? ¿Cierto?

–Espera Nico, ¿Estás seguro que podemos hablar de esto? ¿No sé supone que las pruebas son personales?.

–No tienes porque preocuparte, nada malo va a pasar. Las mismas Moiras me mandaron a contarte esto. Ahora responde.

–Está bien –contestó Percy –Si fue Atenea la que me lo entregó en persona gracias a un favor que había pedido a Las Moiras.

–Eso es mentira –dijo Nico levantando la voz.

–Pero eso es lo que pasó –contestó Percy.

–No me refiero a eso, lo que te dijo Atenea es mentira. Las Moiras no dan favores a nadie, no importa si eres un dios o no.

Atenea le había mentido.

–Pero ¿Por qué Atenea me mintió? –preguntó Percy.

–Eso no lo sé –respondió Nico –Solo puedo decirte que esa es la razón del cambio de planes.

–¿Qué cambios de planes?

–¿Recuerdas tu prueba?

_Hijo del mar la prueba más difícil tendrás,_

_a tu amada deberás de despreciar,_

_su corazón romperás,_

_pedazo por pedazo lo curaras_

_esperando su decisión final_

–Ya cumpliste con una parte –dijo Nico refiriéndose a:

_a tu amada deberás de despreciar_

_su corazón romperás_

Los recuerdos empezaron a apoderarse de él, recuerdos que solo le traían dolor, no dolor físico al cuál Percy ya estaba muy acostumbrado, era otro dolor, un dolor que ni toda la ambrosía y néctar del Olimpo podía sanar.

–Si, ya hice eso –dijo Percy –Pero ¿Cuáles a qué cambio de planes te refieres?.

–Me refiero a la siguiente parte:

_pedazo por pedazo lo curaras_

–Esa parte de tu prueba es incierta, a lo que me refiero es que puede ser visto de varias formas –A pesar de que la mente de Percy podía divagar muy fácilmente gracias a la dislexia y TDAH esta vez estuvo muy concentrado en las palabras del hijo de Hades –De seguro tu lo viste de esta forma: curar su corazón para que ella vuelva contigo ¿O me equivocó?

Percy estaba realmente sorprendido por toda la nueva información que tenía Nico, pero aun así se forzó a responder.

–Si, eso es exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer –contestó Percy.

–Al principio Las Moiras iban a dejar que tu elijas la forma de interpretar esa parte de la prueba pero dado los últimos acontecimientos Las Moiras establecieron la forma en la que debes interpretar esa parte –Percy realmente empezó a preocuparse por lo que le contaba Nico.

–Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren Las Moiras? –preguntó Percy mientras trataba de ocultar su miedo.

–Antes de eso, respóndeme esto ¿Cómo es que crees que se siente Annabeth?

Esa era la pregunta que a Percy lo atormentaba cada noche hace tres días antes de dormir, por un momento se puso en el lugar de Annabeth y pensó en todas las veces que había sentido dolor, la vez en la que cargó con todo el peso del cielo en sus hombros, la infinidad de veces que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero si él hubiese pasado por lo que Annabeth pasó sería como todo lo anterior multiplicado por cien.

–Tendría el corazón roto –fue lo único que Percy pudo contestar.

–Exacto, ahora tienes dos opciones, seguir con todo esto y luchar por la pequeña posibilidad de que tu y Annabeth pasen la prueba o despedirte de todos tus recuerdos con ella.

–Solo tengo una opción –Percy sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer –Tengo que luchar por ella.

–Ya lo sabía, lo que las Moiras quieren es qué: Cures el corazón de Annabeth pero no solo para que vuelva a amarte, debes curarlo para que pueda volver a amar a cualquier persona.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio antes de que Percy responda.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo Percy –Pero no hice nada en contra de las reglas.

–Percy lo sé, pero ellas son las que ponen las reglas y esas son sus condiciones

–¿Estás totalmente seguro? –pregunto Percy.

–Si, mira Percy ya te conté todo lo que sé –respondió Nico

–Pero entonces si hago lo que dices ¿Puede que exista una posibilidad? –volvió a preguntar Percy.

–Sí, pero esas son sus condiciones –contestó Nico –Tiene que hacerse como ellas lo dicen.

–Supongo que no tengo opción

–Al menos que quieras cambiar de parecer.

–No, ni hablar.

–Entonces eso es todo, volveré dentro de unos días para ver como la van las cosas

Percy no tenía palabras para agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo por ellos

–Está bien –dijo Percy –Nico, gracias por todo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Nico responda.

–No tienes porque, solo has lo mejor que puedas –contesto el hijo de Hades.

–Una última cosa –dijo Percy –A ella no le pasará nada malo ¿O sí? –No soportaría que nada malo le pasé a Annabeth, ya mucho daño tenía con el que él le había hecho.

–No lo creo, solo preocúpate por lo que te dije.

–Gracias.

A pesar de ser un hijo del dios del Inframundo y de la personalidad que eso conlleva Percy veía en Nico un amigo que siempre lo ayudaría, incluso ahora Nico era el único que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, ya le llegara el momento en el que le devolvería el favor pensó Percy.

Pasaron varios minutos, minutos que Percy se los paso pensando en la manera tan drástica que tiene la vida de cambiar en especial la vida de un mestizo, hace no más de una semana su única preocupación era recordar recoger a su novia.

Alrededor del gran árbol aparecía la razón por la que el seguía luchando.

–Hola –dijo Percy.

–Hola –contesto Annabeth.

–No viniste a almorzar –Percy aún estaba distraído por la conversación que había tenido con Nico.

–Se me olvido, hay un nuevo proyecto y mi cabaña esta a cargo.

–¿Nuevo proyecto ? –a pesar de que Percy estaba enterado del nuevo proyecto, realmente le encantaba escuchar a Annabeth hablar con tanta pasión acerca de sus proyectos.

Annabeth le contó todo acerca del nuevo salón y de lo emocionada que estaba ella y sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta empezó a hablarle de curvas, parábolas, perspectivas, columnas.

–Perdón, debo estar aburriéndote –se disculpó Annabeth.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, ya te dije que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

–¿Incluso si estoy aburriéndote? –preguntó Annabeth con la sonrisa traviesa que a Percy le encantaba.

–Incluso si estas aburriéndome –contestó Percy girando su cabeza.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos. Estando así parecía que nada ni nadie podía separarlos.

–Percy ya se de que trata tu prueba –dijo Annabeth haciendo que Percy desvié la mirada –Se que fue por eso que me pediste perdón, se que te obligaron a decir esas cosas.

Tenía tantas ganar de contarle toda la verdad, besarla –ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo había hecho – tomarla de la mano y empezar a correr para escapar de los dioses, de Las Moiras, de todo aquel que se ponga en su contra.

–Yo.. Yo no sé de que estas hablando –Percy se esforzó a responder correctamente, ya había muchas cosas en su contra como para añadir algo más.

–Ya no tienes que mentir, lo descubrí yo sola –replicó la rubia.

–Annabeth, nadie me obligó a decir nada –dijo Percy tratando de poner su mejor cara de póker.

–Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó Annabeth levantando el volumen de su voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Percy responda.

–Ya te lo dije –respondió Percy –Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te burles de mí? ¿Para que vuelvas a acostarte conmigo? –gritó la rubia –Sabes que, mejor déjalo así. Nunca debí acceder a volver a conversar contigo.

Percy notó en el rostro de Annabeth que las lágrimas empezaban a emerger, él no podía dejar que se vaya, al menos no con la idea de que solo la quería para dormir con ella. Con un rápido movimiento de pies la alcanzo y estiró su brazo para coger el de ella.

–Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida –dijo Percy mientras la sostenía del brazo impidiendo que se vaya –Si hubiese sabido que esa noche sería la última vez que te tendría así, habría memorizado tu cara, tus movimientos, todo acerca de ti. Si la última vez que te besé hubiese sabido que sería la última vez nunca me hubiese detenido.

Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por la mejilla de Annabeth, y a pesar de que la escena lo destrozaba Percy hizo un gran esfuerzo para no hacer lo mismo.

–Yo también quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo –dijo Annabeth mientras giraba y abrazaba a Percy.

Luego de tres largos días Percy la tenía en sus brazos nuevamente, el olor embriagante de su rubia cabellera lo llenaba de felicidad. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Nico, Annabeth con alguien más, alguien más tocándola, alguien más besándola, alguien que quizá no la haga sufrir tanto, alguien que quizá la haga reír mucho más que él, alguien que quizá la haga más feliz de lo que él podía haberlo hecho, quizá exista ese alguien pero… nunca va a existir ALGUIEN QUE LA AME MÁS, eso era lo único de lo que Percy estaba seguro.

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, tenía que seguir luchando por ella, ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Supongo que ahora solo somos amigos –dijo Percy muy a pesar suyo.

–Supongo que si –respondió Annabeth.

**CAPITULO 3**

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, caminaron durante muchas horas hasta que la clara luz de la luna les avisaba que ya era hora de cenar.

–Me divertí –dijo Annabeth –Gracias.

–No tienes porque, yo también me divertí –replicó Percy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, de seguro todos deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

–Tienes razón, mañana te espero al mediodía, tengo algo que mostrarte.

–¿Qué es? –pregunto Annabeth.

–Una sorpresa –contestó Percy –Una sorpresa que ojala te guste.

–¿Sorpresas? Eso es algo que no hace cualquier amigo –dijo Annabeth con sarcasmo.

–Pues yo no soy cualquier amigo –Percy empezaba a acercarse –Además sabes que haría lo que sea para verte sonreír.

Percy no mentía, a pesar de lo que las estúpidas pruebas decían Percy estaba seguro de que si encontraba alguna manera de hacer feliz a Annabeth, el recorrería todo el mundo de ser necesario para hacerlo.

Lo que tenía en mente era difícil pero no imposible, solo tenía que convencer a algunos semidioses y conversar con un dios, nada del otro mundo.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre –dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se despidieron y ambos fueron al comedor, cenaron sin ningún inconveniente y cada uno se dirigió a su cabaña.

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba ya en lo más alto, los miembros de la cabaña de Hermes les jugaban bromas en su mayoría pesadas a los de la cabaña de Deméter, algunos campistas entrenando esgrima mientras otros entrenaban con el arco y solo algunos intentaban escalar el gran muro de lava.

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde que la prueba había empezado, ahora tan solo faltaba tres días y a diferencias de los demás campistas que ya habían pasado su prueba, Percy aun iba por la mitad. Además todo había empeorado con la nueva información que Nico le había traído, eso solo le traía más preguntas ¿Por qué Atenea le había mentido?, aunque no tenía la respuesta estaba seguro de que ella tenía un plan, después de todo Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

Percy se había levantado muy temprano –cosa que es realmente raro en él– para preparar la sorpresa que le tenía para Annabeth, ahora estaba esperándola en el gran árbol.

–Al fin llegas –dijo Percy mientras la figura de Annabeth aparecía al costado del árbol.

–Tuve unos problemas, pero eso no importa ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa de la que estabas hablando?

–Ven te mostraré.

Percy se acercó y la tomó de su mano, empezó a jalar de ella.

–Percy ¿A dónde vamos?

–Al mar

–¿Al mar? ¿Qué hay en el mar? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Tu sorpresa –contestó Percy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Vamos sé que te encantara.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos se que el capítulo es corto, pero es lo único que pude escribir con el poco tiempo libre que tenía.

Se me acerca una semana muy pesaba en la universidad, deseenmé suerte.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo.

¿Reviews?

* * *

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN**

**LA TRAMA ES LO ÚNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Todo en su cabaña estaba hecho un desastre, las mesas llenas de papeles sin importancia, los libros tirados, los lápices rodando sobre el piso, cualquier campista que estuviese pasando por la cabaña y viese ese desastre solo imaginaría dos cosas: un pequeño huracán se había desatado sobre la cabaña o Annabeth había perdido algo. Y como físicamente es inviable la primera opción.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntaba Annabeth –¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

–No lo se –respondió Malcolm.

–Repasemos los hechos –Annabeth trataba de calmarse –¿Dónde lo dejaron anoche?

–Ya te lo dije, sobre la mesa –Malcolm daba una rápida mirada a la mesa –Pero no está.

–Eso ya lo sé –contestaba Annabeth mientras miraba con vergüenza el desastre que había ocasionado –Los planos simplemente no pudieron escapar por si solos –decía Annabeth con enojo mientras la luz del sol caía sobre ella mediante una ventana, sabía que tenía que ir a encontrarse con Percy.

–Annabeth los voy a encontrar, solo no te preocupes demasiado.

¿No preocuparse?, si los planos desaparecían no había forma en la que pudiesen terminar el proyecto a tiempo, el honor de la cabaña seis desaparecería, ni quería imaginar la reacción de su madre al enterarse de su fracaso. Confiaba en su hermano, ella le confiaría su vida de ser necesario, pero no podía evitar tener dudas, después de todo ella misma había buscado el plano por toda su cabaña y si ella no lo encontraba, no había nadie que lo pueda encontrar.

Sabía muy bien que ella no podía hacerlo todo ella sola, tenía que aprender a delegar las cosas por más importante que sean, pero era algo que ella simplemente no podía hacer.

Lo único en el mundo que podía hacer que ella no se quede buscando los planos, la estaba esperando en el bosque con una sorpresa para ella, tenía que ver a Percy.

–Está bien –Annabeth caminaba hacía un pequeño espejo que colgaba en una pared, con rápidos movimientos con su mano acomodaba algunos pelos rebeldes –Confío en ti Malcolm, yo tengo que ir a hacer algo.

–Descuida –decía Malcolm con una sonrisa en su rostro –Resolveré esto.

Annabeth le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir de su cabaña y dirigirse al punto de reunión con Percy.

El ambiente en el campamento había mejora considerablemente desde el día que las pruebas habían aparecido, aún recordaba la suya.

_Hija de Atenea, si a tu amado quieres ayudar._

_contra tus instintos deberás luchar_

_confiar lo más importante a los demás_

_el curso de las cosas no interrumpirás_

_y en la oscuridad tu corazón abierto debe estar_

Haber terminado con Percy, haber estado ocultándose de él por tres días y el nuevo proyecto que se le había asignado a su cabaña no había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en su prueba. Percy había dejado muy en claro que el solo quería ser su amigo –con tan solo recordarlo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho –ella había aceptado a pesar de lo que todos sus instintos le decían, pero una parte dentro de ella sabía que la prueba era la única posibilidad de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, así que abandonar la prueba no era una opción.

Recordaba las palabras de Nico, las pruebas se basaban en los defectos fatídicos de las personas, ella había aprendido el suyo a muy corta edad y era algo con lo que luchaba a diario.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco ella podía ver con mayor claridad la prueba y su significado, después de todo su defecto fatídico es la _hibris, _creer que puedes hacer las cosas mejor que nadie y _confiar lo más importante a los demás_, no era algo que ella haría con felicidad. Todo en su cabeza desde hace cuatro días había sido un completo caos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse tonta por no haber pensado en eso desde el principio.

El gran árbol aparecía frente a sus ojos, eso era señal de que ya había llegado. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que podía caminar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y no salirse del camino, era una habilidad que había logrado desarrollar a lo largo de los años y aunque ella nunca lo confesaría le había costado varios visitas a la enfermería.

–Al fin llegas –dijo Percy mientras se acercaba hacía Annabeth.

–Tuve unos problemas, pero eso no importa ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa de la que estabas hablando?

–Ven te mostraré.

La distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez menor, Percy se acercó y la tomó de su mano, empezó a jalar de ella.

–Percy ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Annabeth con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro que ella no pudo evitar.

–Al mar

–¿Al mar? ¿Qué hay en el mar? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Tu sorpresa –contestó Percy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Vamos, sé que te encantara.

**CAPITULO 2**

Luego de varios minutos de caminata ya se podía ver la arena, el olor del mar era algo a lo que Annabeth ya estaba acostumbrada. Percy siempre traía ese olor con él y aunque al principio le causaba mareos y nauseas era un olor que ella había aprendido a amar.

–Estamos cerca –Percy reducía su velocidad y se paraba detrás de Annabeth.

–Percy ¿Qué demonios..? –Annabeth fue interrumpida por la sensación de roce con el cuerpo de Percy, electricidad corría por toda su espalda. Ellos había terminado, ella lo sabía muy bien pero al parecer era algo que su cuerpo aún se negaba a entender.

Percy apoyo su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro derecho y su cuello.

–Descuida no te haré nada malo, solo te pondré este pedazo de tela en los ojos–el aire que salía de la boca de Percy al pronunciar esas palabras llegaba al cuello de Annabeth haciendo que ella suelte un ligero gemido, gemido que Percy tomó como una señal de aprobación.

En pocos segundos Annabeth no veía nada más que oscuridad.

–¿Esto es por tu sorpresa? –preguntó Annabeth

–Chica lista –respondió Percy.

Annabeth no pudo evitar reír.

–Hay un problema con esto –dijo Annabeth.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Percy.

–No puedo ver –respondió Annabeth.

–Eso no es un problema

En un segundo la mano de Percy estaba junto a la suya. Electricidad corría por su cuerpo, sin duda esto no era algo que un amigo podía hacerte sentir.

–Vamos, yo te guiaré –dijo Percy.

–Vamos –contestó Annabeth.

Caminaron tomados de la mano todo lo que les quedaba por caminar, Annabeth entendía porque Percy le cubrió los ojos, lo que no entendía era porque lo hizo cuando aún había mucha distancia para llegar al mar. Eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad.

–Llegamos –dijo Percy.

–¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –las palabras salían con rapidez de la boca de Annabeth.

Hubo un silencio durante varios segundos, Annabeth pensaba que Percy se había asustado.

–Perdón –corrigió rápidamente –Solo que tengo mucha curiosidad.

–Eso lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que todo este preparado – respondió Percy.

Con un rápido movimiento Percy le sacó la venda de los ojos.

Realización era lo que Annabeth sentía, realización que sentía cada vez que uno de sus trabajos dejaba el papel y cobraba forma física. Al frente de ella estaba el trabajo que había sido designado a su cabaña. Ahora entendía que era lo que había pasado con los planos.

–Espero que te guste –dijo Percy mientras guardaba el pedazo de tela en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón –Le pedí un favor a mi padre, y a pesar de que técnicamente no es real está basado en tus planos que le pedí a tu hermanos que me presté . Recuerdo que muchas veces renegabas de que tus trabajos tenían errores, errores que no se podían ver en un plano. Por eso hice esto, para que lo puedas ver construido y ver si tiene algún error.

No había palabras para describir la sorpresa que Annabeth se llevó no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Percy con preocupación -¿No te gusta?

–Me encanta –respondió Annabeth quitándose la lágrima de su rostro –Solo que nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí.

Percy la tomó de la mano.

–Vamos adentro –dijo Percy.

Annabeth asintió.

La iluminación era perfecta y todo era exactamente como estaba en sus planos, recordó la visita junto a Percy al palacio de Poseidón y como el dios del mar con tan solo tronar sus dedos hizo aparecer su palacio.

Vaya que tenía razón, había errores que en los planos eran indetectables.

Percy se acercó y la tomó de las manos, giró su cuerpo para ponerse frente al de ella

–Sé que te hice pasar malos ratos –dijo Percy con sus ojos verde-mar fijamente sobre ella –También sé de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para recompensar todo lo malo que te hice pero siento que esto –Percy hizo un movimiento con su mano señalando todo el lugar –es algo que debo hacer. Me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida, me salvaste la vida infinidad de veces, nunca acabaría de enumerar todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, por eso solo te diré la más importante –Percy soltó un suspiro –Tú Annabeth Chase me diste un razón para sobrevivir, aún cuando no tenía memoria tu recuerdo era lo único que me hacía seguir, cuando todo era oscuridad –refiriéndose al Tártaro –tu luz era lo único que me guiaba.

Annabeth no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre el pecho de Percy, sus brazos envolvieron su espalda encerrándola en un tierno abrazo.

–Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –preguntó Annabeth.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Percy.

–Es que no puedes hacer algo como esto por mí sin esperar a que yo haga algo por ti –dijo Annabeth acercándose aún más a Percy.

–No hagas nada –contestó Percy.

Annabeth pensó en cómo se había sentido en la mañana al no poder confiar en su hermano para que busque los planos, después de todo su hermano también era parte de esta sorpresa. Quizá para ella era muy difícil confiar las cosas importantes a los demás pero si confiando en los demás tenía momentos de felicidad como este entonces tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por confiar. Recordó parte de su prueba.

_contra tus instintos deberás luchar_

_confiar lo más importante a los demás_

–Si, quizá no hacer nada es lo que tengo que hacer –respondió Annabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA, ESTUVE FUERA CASI UN MES, PERO NO FUE MI CULPA, COMO LO DIJE ANTES TENÍA UNA SEMANA DÍFICIL EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, LUEGO VINIERON EXAMENES FINALES Y BUENO, NECESITABA ESTUDIAR.

YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, NO ESTOY SEGURO DE SI ACABARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O SI HABRA UNO MÁS A PARTE DE ESE. REALMENTE APRECIÓ A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA Y QUERÍA CONTARLES QUE VOY A EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CON UNA IDEA QUE ESTA EN MI CABEZA HACE SEMANAS ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN PUEDAN SEGUIRLA Y QUE LES GUSTE.

SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

* * *

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Ya era mediodía y los rayos de sol caían sobre el mar iluminándolo, había un ligera brisa de aire que soplaba de este a oeste haciendo que el pelo de Percy (que de por si ya es rebelde) se alboroté aún más. En su mano izquierda había un puñado de arena que iba soltando poco a poco mientras miraba como el viento se encargaba de llevárselo.

Era un día tranquilo incluso para la mayoría de los mestizos pero no para él, solo quedaban dos días para que la prueba termine y Percy aún no tenía idea de que si esta vez podría salir airoso. Muy a pesar suyo había seguido su prueba al pie de la letra sabiendo que quizá esa sea la única forma de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y para empeorar las cosas no sabía si Annabeth también estaba haciendo su prueba.

Para bien o para mal la prueba estaba por terminar y a pesar de que Percy iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que él y Annabeth puedan volver a estar juntos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que quizá todo sería mucho más fácil (no solo para él sino también para ella) si fallará la prueba y olvidase todo respecto a la hija de Atenea.

–Percy ¿Estás aquí? –era la voz de Grover.

Rápidamente dio un giro y se encontró con su amigo sátiro. Desde la muerte del dios Pan Grover se había encargado de transmitir su última voluntad a todos los lugares, esto era una noble acción y Percy lo respetaba pero cada vez le era más difícil ver a su amigo.

–Grover –dijo Percy levantándose para estrechar su mano al sátiro –¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Hace unas horas –contestó su amigo – Quería ver como estaba Enebro.

Recordó el incidente que tuvo con la novia de su amigo.

–Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien –dijo Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro –¿Cómo va todo?

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo cambió, ahora mostraba preocupación.

–No va bien Percy –contestó Grover –Las cosas están mal, muy mal.

–Lo siento amigo

–No tienes porque, supongo que solo tengo que trabajar mas duro –dijo el sátiro con una sonrisa en su rostro –En fin, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y será mejor que vayas al comedor.

–Sí, lo sé –contestó Percy –Voy enseguida.

Mientras Grover se alejaba en dirección al comedor, Percy nuevamente se sentó y empezó a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

–Bonito lugar para pensar –dijo una voz femenina que provenía de su lado derecho –Aunque prefiero las bibliotecas.

Era Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría había aparecido a su costado.

–Señora Atenea –dijo Percy –¿Qué hace aquí?

–Vengo a responder tu pregunta muchacho –contestó la diosa –Y a conversar un rato.

Hace cinco días Percy había recibido su prueba de la misma Atenea, al principio pensó que era una muestra de confianza pero luego se enteró (gracias a su amigo Nico) que era mentira y que eso había empeorado las cosas.

–¿Por qué me mintió? –preguntó Percy

–Tu amigo Grover lucha por una noble causa –dijo la diosa de la sabiduría ignorando la pregunta de Percy.

–Lo sé, aunque al parecer las cosas van de mal en peor –replico el hijo de Poseidón.

–¿Se rendirá? –preguntó Atenea.

–No –contestó Percy –La naturaleza es lo más importante para Grover, él no se rendirá nunca.

Atenea lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

–Así que supongo ¿Qué hay ciertas cosas por las que uno debe luchar? –preguntó la diosa.

–Si, en especial cuando son las más importantes –contestó Percy que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en que estaba pensando, recordó cuando fueron de visita al palacio de su padre y la manera en la defendió la relación que tenía Annabeth aún sabiendo que quizá separados estaría mejor.

Annabeth era lo más importante que tenía y estaba seguro de que para ella rendirse no era una opción.

–¿Siempre será así de complicado? –preguntó Percy.

Atenea giro la cabeza y miro hacia el mar.

–Yo nunca, lo que se dice nunca, voy a ponértelo fácil, sesos de alga. Vete acostumbrando –respondió la diosa con la peor imitación que Percy había escuchado de Annabeth.

Percy no pudo evitar reír.

–¿Por qué me ayuda?

–Ya te lo dije, haces feliz a mi hija.

–Gracias –dijo Percy levantándose –Tengo que irme.

–Acerca de tu primera pregunta –dijo la diosa –Era la única manera de aumentar sus probabilidades, incluso a pesar de lo que hice lo más probable es que fallen. Quizá pienses que solo compliqué las cosas, pero si todo sale bien y tienes la suficiente astucia podrás ver con claridad. Esta será la última vez que pueda ayudarte. Dile a tu amigo que no es bueno espiar y no olvides tu defecto fatídico.

–¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? –preguntó Percy pero la diosa de la sabiduría ya había desaparecido.

–Hola Percy –dijo una voz que venía detrás de el –Yo no quería.

Rápidamente Percy dio una vuelta sobre su eje y se encontró con Nico que trataba de ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro.

–Descuida –contestó Percy –Solo mantengámoslo en secreto.

**CAPITULO 2**

Percy conversó con Nico de camino hacía el campamento, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde su ausencia incluso sobre su conversación con la diosa Atenea.

–Las pruebas se basan en los defectos fatídicos según Las Moiras esa es la única forma de probar el verdadero valor de un héroe.

–Aún no logró entenderlo claramente pero no me queda otra opción que terminarla. Ahora solo me falta una cosa –dijo Percy tomando un suspiró –La más difícil de todas.

Nico lo miró sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

–Curar su corazón para que pueda amar a alguien más.

Hubo un largo silencio.

–Aun no tengo idea de cómo voy a poder hacer eso –dijo Percy.

Llegaron al comedor cuando ya todos los campistas hacían cola para hacer su ofrenda a sus respectivos padres olímpicos. Annabeth como siempre estaba delante de sus hermanos. Tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo a excepción de unos cuantos que caían con gracia sobre su frente. Estaba hermosa. Cuando los ojos de Percy se encontraron con los de ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Percy perdió la noción de tiempo, era como si todo lo demás se hubiese detenido y solo estaban ellos dos. Annabeth lo miraba con esos ojos grises que el tanto amaba, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro haciéndole a Percy cada vez más difícil volver a la realidad.

De repente Percy escuchó la voz de varios campistas.

–ciento diecisiete, ciento dieciocho, ciento diecinueve, ciento veinte –decían todos mientras lo miraban.

–Percy –Nico sacudió el hombro izquierdo del hijo de Poseidón –Llevas 2 minutos mirándola.

Del otro lado al parecer Malcolm había hecho lo mismo con su hermana, que rápidamente se adelantó hizo su ofrenda y fue a sentarse bajo la atenta mirada de varios campistas.

–Lo haré hoy después del almuerzo–dijo Percy –Terminaré mi prueba.

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Annabeth pensó en el vergonzoso incidente que pasó en el almuerzo, aún le costaba creer que fueron dos minutos los que Percy y ella estuvieron mirándose. Solo podía recordar la refrescante satisfacción que sentía en todo su cuerpo al mirar los ojos verde-mar del hijo de Poseidón.

–Dos minutos –dijo Piper entre risas–Dos minutos Annabeth, todos los demás estaban burlándose pero eso a ustedes no les importaba. Dos minutos.

Annabeth nunca había pensado que alguna vez ella actuaría de esa forma, quizá ese sea el comportamiento de una hija de Afrodita, pero nunca el de una de Atenea. Pero solo con recordar el incidente sentía que el tiempo se hacía más lento y que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Eso solo podía causarlo Percy.

–No fue tanto tiempo –dijo Annabeth tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –Estas exagerando –aunque ella sabía muy bien que si Malcolm no la hubiese sacado de ese trance lo más probable es que se hubiese quedado ahí por mucho tiempo más.

–Annabeth, todos contamos. Y fueron 120 segundos exactos, dos minutos si no hubiese sido por Nico y Malcolm los dos se hubiesen quedado mucho más tiempo así, además..

Percy aparecía delante de ellas haciendo que Piper se callé cosa que Annabeth agradeció.

–Hola –dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

–Hola –contestó Annabeth.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer ?

–No, no tiene nada que hacer –contestó Piper mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga –Toda tuya.

Percy la miró como si estuviese esperado su aprobación.

–¿Qué tienes en mente sesos de alga? –preguntó la rubia.

–Solo conversar un rato.

–Me parece bien –contestó Annabeth acercándose cada vez más hacía Percy.

–Entonces yo estoy sobrando –dijo Piper que ya estaba detrás de Annabeth.

–Perdón –dijo Annabeth.

–Descuida –replicó Piper –Diviértete.

Y sin más que decir Percy la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacía el bosque.

**CAPITULO 2**

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo, Percy la llevó nuevamente hacía el gran árbol, al pasar los días ese lugar se había convertido en su escondite, un lugar solo para ellos dos donde no había nada ni nadie podía hacerles daño, bueno al menos metafóricamente ya que seguían dentro del bosque y el bosque está lleno de monstruos que a pesar de que están ahí solo para que los campistas practiquen siguen siendo monstruos.

–Está empezando a gustarme este lugar –dijo Annabeth mientras bordaba el gran árbol y miraba la roca sobre la que estaba sentada cuando Percy la encontró.

–A mi también –contestó Percy que caminaba detrás de ella con su mano izquierda en la cintura de la hija de Atenea.

Annabeth siguió avanzando lentamente procurando no alejarse mucho del hijo de Poseidón para que él no tenga que soltar el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura, cada vez caminaba mas lento, tanto que parecía que estaba retrocediendo. Sin darse cuenta Percy estaba justo detrás de ella.

–¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? –pregunto Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Este … Yo… –Annabeth tartamudeaba como rara vez lo hacía –Caminó con precaución.

Percy no pudo evitar reír.

Rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la guío hasta la misma roca que Annabeth estaba mirando.

–Y bien ¿De qué querías conversar? –pregunto Annabeth.

–¿Qué piensas hacer después de esto?

–No entiendo a que te refieres.

–Tu ya sabes, después que la pruebe terminé.

Annabeth no había pensado en eso, incluso en los peores días ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que al acabar todo este asunto de las pruebas ella volvería con Percy, después de todo habían pasado sobrevivido a la lucha contra Cronos y Gea, esto no podía ser peor que luchar contra inmortales que solo querían destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocía.

Al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –preguntó Annabeth que levantaba el tono de voz demostrando su enojo.

–Yo solo tenía curiosidad, ya que ahora solo somos amigos…

Annabeth se paró rápidamente interrumpiéndolo.

–No lo sé Percy –gritó Annabeth –Aún no tengo idea de que diablos voy a hacer.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Percy con la mirada abajo, como si ya supiese la respuesta a su pregunta.

Annabeth lo miró y por un corto momento se calmó, Percy parecía estar sufriendo mucho más que ella y eso le destrozaba el corazón. Aún lo amaba no había dudas de eso y aunque en el fondo sentía que él también la amaba sus palabras la confundían.

Percy subió la mirada y a pesar que parecía forzada su expresión era de total conformidad con la situación, esto solo hizo que la furia vuelva a Annabeth.

–Pensaba seguir luchando por ti –gritó –Pero al parecer eso a ti no te importa ni una mierda.

Annabeth no solía decir groserías, pero realmente le era difícil encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

–Annabeth, no lo hagas mas complicado..

Nuevamente lo interrumpió.

–¿Complicado ? ¿Piensas que esto es 'Complicado'? –dijo Annabeth mientras que con su mano derecha hacía un movimiento circular entre Percy y ella.

–Yo no pretendía…

–Esta bien –gritó Annabeth –Te lo haré mucho más sencillo, yo me largó –Annabeth se acercó hacía Percy y puso su mano sobre el pecho del hijo de Poseidón– Ni bien terminé esta estúpida prueba me largó. "Amigo" –Y lo empujó, quizá con mucha mas fuerza que la que ella hubiese deseado pero eso no le importó.

Percy tropezó con la roca y cayó sobre su espalda.

–No sé si el hecho de que seamos "amigos" –dijo Annabeth haciendo comillas aéreas con los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos –quiera decir que Las Moiras no tenga que borrar cualquier recuerdo de ti, pero en realidad eso es lo que realmente deseo.

Y sin más que decir, Annabeth empezó a caminar de nuevo hacía el bosque. Miró al cielo y notó que el sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Un día más –pensó –Solo un día más. Y todo esto habrá acabado.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.


	11. Chapter 11

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RICK RIORDAN

LA TRAMA ES LO ÚNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era ya mediodía y era el último día de las pruebas, la mayoría de los campistas estaban realizando tareas rutinarias, algunos practicaban espada, eran muy pocos los que no hacían nada. Era algo raro pero Annabeth era uno de ellos. Ella estaba sentada sobre una incómoda roca en algún lugar del bosque, solo podía distinguir arboles a su alrededor y eso para ella estaba bien. Aquí era casi imposible que alguien la encuentre por accidente y se había esforzado mucho para borrar todo tipo de rastro que pudo haber dejado en su camino. No había conversado con nadie de lo que había pasado entre ella y Percy el día de ayer. En un par de horas ya no importaría.

Todo se terminaría en un par de horas, exactamente cuando el sol se oculté y el mundo este iluminado por la luz de la luna. Aún le era imposible asimilar la idea de que para el día de mañana no tendría ningún recuerdo de su sesos de alga. Era duro y triste, después de todo no pudieron salir airosos de su misión más importante y aunque sea increíblemente irónico (luego de una batalla contra los titanes y otra contra la mismísima Gea) la misión era de Afrodita.

No todas las historias tienen un final feliz –se consolaba ella –No todo es como en una telenovela o una película. Percy no aparecerá mágicamente con un ramo de camelias y te dirá que te ama –se decía –Cosas como esas no pasaban en la realidad.

–Al fin te encontré –se escuchó una voz en su espalda –Estoy buscándote desde hace horas.

Annabeth rápidamente giro su cabeza con desilusión al ver que sus intentos de no ser encontrada hayan sido en vano.

–Piper –dijo tratando de sonar entusiasmado –¿Qué haces aquí?

La hija de Afrodita la miró con comprensión. Los rayos de sol caían sobre su rostro haciéndola parecer casi un ángel, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color cada vez que te concentrabas en ellos. Era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo (después de todo era hija de Afrodita ) pero a diferencia de la mayoría de sus hermanas o hermanos ( a excepción de Silena ) era la única que en verdad le agradaba a Annabeth.

–Yo .. –hizo una pausa –No te vi en todo el día. Solo quería saber como estabas.

Annabeth la miró y se esforzó en sonreírle. ¿Cómo estaba? Ella no había pensado en eso. Estaba dolida sin duda alguna pero eso no era lo único que sentía. Procuraba no pensar en ello, después de todo como iban las cosas para el día de mañana eso ya no importaría ¿Cierto?

–No lo sé –respondió con toda honestidad –Mañana se me pasará –dijo tratando de sonar divertida, pero solo logró que unas cuantas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

–No, no, no –dijo Piper rápidamente acercándose e inclinándose frente a su amiga –No puedes permitir que esto terminé así –suplicó.

Annabeth bajo la mirada y sonrío de pura incomodidad, claro que ella no quería que las cosas terminen así y si de ella dependiese iría y les patearía el culo a Las Moiras por su estúpida prueba.

–No hay nada que pueda hacer

–Claro que hay algo que puedes hacer. Eres Annabeth Chase –dijo su amiga –La chica más lista que conozco.

–¡No Piper!, ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! –contestó Annabeth levantando el tono de su voz –Cosas como estas no salen en los libros –decía – no hay nada que te preparé para esto.

Hubo un silencio.

–Al menos el lo esta intentando –murmuró su amiga que empezaba a levantarse.

No hacía falta saber de quien se trataba.

–¿A qué te refieres con que lo está intentando? ¡El fue el que quiso que las cosas terminen así!

Piper dio un suspiró y apoyo su brazo izquierdo en el hombro derecho de su amiga.

–Yo no soy la única que te estaba buscando –dijo –Percy está buscándote como un loco. Hazel me contó que cuando perdió la memoria el único recuerdo que tenía eras tú, algo como eso no puede desaparecer de un día para el otro. El sigue enamorado de ti.

Por un momento, al menos por uno pequeño Annabeth pensó en las palabras de su amiga. Quería creer en ellas, realmente lo quería. Pero la herida por lo que le dijo Percy aún seguía abierta y muy sensible.

–No, no lo esta. Creeme ya no lo esta –sonrió por la ignorancia de su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos

Y Annabeth le contó todo a su amiga, como a pesar de todo ella aún tenía la esperanza de volver a estar junto a Percy y como el le había roto el corazón una y otra vez. No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

–El ya no me quiere en su vida –dijo Annabeth – Duele, pero supongo que eso es lo que desea.

Piper pareció sorprendida por la nueva información, pero aún así seguía firme en su posición.

–El aún te quiere Annabeth –dijo –Llámame loca pero yo puedo presentir esas cosas, no se como pero las presiento.

–Tus sensores románticos deben estar fallandote –contestó Annabeth con unas sonrisa forzada en el rostro mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

–No puedo creer esto –Piper no parecía ofendida por el comentario anterior –Te acabo de decir que Percy esta buscándote y a ti no te importa.

Annabeth no pudo contener más la furia en su interior.

–¡¿Qué quieres que te diga Piper?! –gritó Annabeth – Lo que sea que pensé que había o podía haber entre nosotros dos–hizo una pausa – el piensa diferente. Asi que. No, no me interesa saber que Percy esta buscándome.

Piper la miró con sorpresa, nunca antes había visto reaccionar de esa forma a su amiga.

–Quizá si deba importarte –dijo una voz al costado de ella.

Las dos amigas giraron y pudieron ver a las sombras tomar forma.

–Nico –dijeron ambas.

–Siéntense –contestó el hijo de Hades –Annabeth, hay algo que debes saber.

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 1**

Caminaba por todo el campamento y sentía como todos los ojos se clavaban en su nuca, a pesar de que no lograba escucharlos el sabía muy bien lo que todos los campistas murmuraban. Siempre había sentido el campamento como su hogar, después de todo todos los semidioses estaban relacionados de alguna forma (aunque era algo en lo que ninguno de ellos pensaba). Ahora se sentía como un extraño, Percy se preguntaba si al fracasar en su prueba los recuerdos que tenían sus amigos acerca de él y Annabeth también serian borrados, el esperaba que sí. No soportaría vivir siendo el centro de atención, al menos no mucho tiempo.

Había terminado el desayuno y ya todos los campistas se preparaban a realizar sus deberes, observó a su alrededor, buscándola con la mirada. Ahí estaba ella, rápidamente le dijo unas palabras a su hermano mayor Malcolm y se adentró en el bosque. Esperó un momento a que la mayoría de los campistas abandonen el comedor, sin duda tenía que ir detrás de ella.

Quizá las cosas estaba mal (peor que nunca, lo cual no dejaba de ser curioso dado por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para sobrevivir) pero el no iba a dejar que Annabeth se olvidé pensando que no la amaba, porque lo hacía. Lo hiso desde su viaje por el mar de los monstruos y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que el último recuerdo de ella le sea quitado.

Empezó a caminar hacía el mismo lugar en donde Annabeth se adentró al bosque, de reojo miraba que algunos campistas lo observaban. No lo soportó más y empezó a dirigirse hacía ellos dispuesto a enfrentarlos. Cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

–Percy.¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? –preguntó Piper mientras ladeaba su cabeza en dirección al bosque.

Los campistas empezaron a alejarse avergonzados.

–Si –contestó Percy –Gracias.

Piper lo miró con comprensión, ella era hija de Afrodita y de alguna manera ella presentía este tipo de cosas (al menos eso es lo que pensaba Percy) además el y Annabeth eran la pareja favorita de Afrodita. No se sorprendería que la diosa este usando a su hija para echarles una mano. Y vaya que la necesitaban.

Caminó al único lugar donde pensaba que Annabeth podía estar, se adentró cada vez más y por poco tropieza con la raíz de un árbol, pero no importaba. Ahora nada importaba, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Atenea tenía oportunidad. Solo quería estar con ella, contarle toda la verdad y esperar que por lo menos el último sentimiento que tenga ella de él sea amor.(Se conformaba con que no fuese odio)

Veía en gran árbol a lo lejos, su grueso tronco se distinguía aún a varias decenas de metros. Faltaba poco y sentía que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y no es como si el tiempo fuese algo que le sobrase.

–No esta –dijo –Mierda.

Eres un estúpido Percy Jackson –pensó – Claro que no estaría aquí, de seguro se escondió en otro lugar sabiendo que este sería el primer lugar que buscaría. Percy tenía que admitirlo, había ocasiones en las que odiaba que ella fuese tan lista.

Se sentó sobre la roca en la que la encontró por primera vez, incluso ese momento era mejor que esté –pensó – Lo había arriesgado todo y en un par de horas lo iba a perder todo. No era justo, pero casi nunca lo justo era lo que sucedía.

–Solo te quedan unas horas –una voz lo sacó de su trance – Y tu las estas desperdiciando aquí. ¿Es que no es ella la que quieres?

Percy levantó la mirada y se encontró con los negros ojos del hijo de Hades.

–Estoy tan cansado, cansado de todo esto, que no tengo fuerzas para darte una golpiza –dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Y porque lo sigues intentando? –preguntó Nico.

¿Por qué ? Se había repetido la respuesta un montón de veces, se la había repetido especialmente en los peores momentos.

–Porque la amo –contestó –Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré.

Los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos sobre él.

–Todo lo que quería hacer desde que esta estúpida prueba empezó era tomarla y besarla pero no podía, asi que prentedía que todo estaba bien aunque sabía muy bien que nada lo estaba. –no pudo evitar sonreír ante su desgracia – Cuando realice la parte de ser 'solo su amigo' todo eso me mataba por dentro, pero solo quería verla feliz, pero sobre todo que ya no este triste –recordó el favor que le pidió a su padre para que pueda hacer aparecer el edificio de Annabeth– Todo lo que quería decirle era que la amaba y eso dolía porque sabía que no podía decírselo, pero –Percy tomó un suspiro – valía la pena verla feliz.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

–Debo irme –dijo Nico.

–Adios –respondío Percy levantando la mirada pero Nico ya no estaba.

**ANNABETH**

**CAPITULO 2**

–Si vienes a abogar por Percy, será mejor que te vayas –dijo Annabeth al ver al hijo de Hades.

Piper se movía impacientemente a su lado.

–Annabeth, por favor. –suplicaba su amiga –Escúchalo.

Eran raras las veces en las que Nico y Piper coincidían en algo y a pesar de ser algo inquietante, Annabeth no quería saber nada al respecto.

–Lo habeís planeado todo –dijo mientras empezaba a correr con la única intención de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

–Annabeth –era la voz de Piper, la reconocía a pesar de estar ya a varios metros. Pero no importaba, no quería saber nada al respecto.

Siguió avanzando a toda velocidad, sus piernas le dolían pero siguió corriendo. Tropezó varias veces pero no le importó, no le importaba nada, después de todo en un par de horas ya no importaría nada ¿No?

Tropezó una vez más rápidamente se incorporó e intento correr, pero no pudo. Dirigió sus ojos a sus pies y pudo ver la razón. Dos grandes manos esqueléticas salían sobre la tierra la agarraban con la suficiente fuerza para impedir que empiece a correr pero no con tanta como para lastimarla.

La mano que agarraba su pierna derecha levantó el dedo índice señalando hacía arriba. Levantó la mirada y encima de una roca, a unos 3 metros sobre el suelo. Estaba Nico, sostenía su espada de hierro estigia con su mano izquierda.

–Suéltame –exigió – ¿Cómo te atreves…?

–Yo solo quería hablar –Nico la interrumpió –Pero tu lo complicaste y me obligaste a hacerlo de esta forma.

Realizó un intentó más por zafarse pero todo parecía indicar que las manos esqueléticas no la iban a soltar.

–Supongo que no tengo opción –dijo Annabeth –Aunque quizá pueda taparme los oídos.

–Yo que tu no haría eso –contestó Nico mientras estiraba su espada y de la tierra salían dos largos brazos (también esqueléticos ).

Annabeth los miró con asco.

–Esta bien, te escuchó. Que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme.

Nico lo contó todo, la misión de Percy, el plan de Atenea y el castigo que eso conllevaba hasta las última conversación que tuvo el con Percy.

Annabeth no daba crédito a las palabras del hijo de Hades pero aun así le era imposible contener las lágrimas que salían sin ningún impedimento de ambos ojos. Pensar por todo lo que Percy tuvo que pasar, la deprimía. Incluso hubo un momento en el que todo lo que Nico le contó fuese mentira, no soportaba la idea de haberle causado tantos problemas a su 'sesos de alga', rápidamente se sacó esa idea de su cabeza.

–¿Por qué he de creerte? –preguntó Annabeth, deseando de todo corazón que Nico le de una buena razón.

Cada segundo que Nico se tomó para responder parecía una hora de angustia para ella, quería gritarle: Responde de una maldita vez, pero por la expresión que tenía el hijo de Hades, sabía muy bien que la respuesta le era algo difícil de decir.

–Bueno, yo desde hace mucho –contestó tartamudeando –Solo Jason lo sabe…

Nicó tomo unos segundos más antes de responder.

–Porque yo también estoy enamorado de Percy –dijo Nico.

Eso era algo que ella no esperaba, trató de asimilar la idea. Se tomó varios minutos para pensar en que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Celos? No, no sentía celos. Nico siempre había tratado de mantenerse al margen incluso cuando Percy fue al campamento romano. Nico era su amigo. Pensó en lo doloroso que tuvo que haber sido para él vivir con ese secreto.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

–Eso no importa –respondió – El te quiere, en serio lo hace. Yo.. no quiero verlo triste y se que si el no te tiene en su vida es así como estará –decía Nico que empezaba a bajar la mirada.

Las manos esqueléticas que la agarraban empezaban a volver a entrar hacía la tierra. Sus pies ya eran libres. Quiso correr pero antes tenía que preguntar algo.

–Nico –trató de sonar gentil –¿Qué es lo que te pasará a ti?

–Probablemente algún tipo de maldición, o quizá nada. Mi padre abogará por mí, pero con Las Moiras nada se sabe, ustedes no se preocupen. Quizá sepan la prueba del otro, pero lo supieron al final, además ambos las cumplieron, todo tenía que cumplirse tan y como la profecía lo había previsto. Las Moiras respetan al Espíritu de Delfos.

Annabeth recordó la profecía:

_Lo más importante en juego estará._

_El amor, a pesar de que le sea difícil de aceptar. Afrodita tenía razón el amor era lo más importante que tenemos._

_Solo lo verdadero prevalecerá._

_Solo los que pasaban las pruebas._

_Bajo cielo o mar uno la perderá._

_Percy la perdió._

_Un secreto será revelado._

_El secreto de Nico._

_Y el ignorado tendrá la decisión final_

_Al contarlo todo, Nico tomó la decisión de ayudarlos a ser felices._

–Debo irme –la voz de Nico la sacó de su trance–Por favor mantén esto en secreto.

–Pero, no puedo mantener esto en secreto. Tu hiciste un gran sacrificio por nosotros.

–Solo mantenlo en secreto ¿Si?

–De acuerdo –dijo Annabeth de mala manera –Si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea.

Nico la miró desde arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Haz feliz a Percy–dijo mientras las sombras empezaban a concentrarse bajo sus pies y desaparecía –Solo hazlo feliz –fue lo último que se escuchó.

Un viaje sombras, vaya que era útil.

_esperando su decisión final_

Percy debe estar esperándome –pensó –Debó apurarme.

Y empezó a correr hacía el lugar donde sabía que estaba. El gran árbol.

**PERCY**

**CAPITULO 2**

Había pasado casi ya una hora desde que había llegado aquí. Quizá podía seguir buscándola pero Percy sabía que era inútil. El bosque era inmenso, además Annabeth seguramente había borrado cualquier rastro que pudo haber dejado. Este lugar parecía el indicado para esperarla.

Miraba el suelo atentamente, pensando que si para el día de mañana por lo menos recordaría como atarse los zapatos.

Cuando todo se oscureció, unas delicadas manos le taparon los ojos.

–¡¿Qué demonios? ¡–gritó Percy mientras se quitaba las manos de su cara.

Rapidamente se dio vuelta y pudo verla, ella estaba ahí. Parecía imposible, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban. Annabeth con su largo pelo rubio moviéndose en el mismo sentido que el viento, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

–Te amo –dijo Percy rápidamente.

–Lo se –contestó Annabeth con la sonrisa en su rostro que aunque parezca imposible se hacía mas grande – Y yo a ti.

Luego de una larga semana finalmente pudo volverla a besar, una semana donde había tenido que pasar todo tipo de cosas, donde habían sido llevados al límite (al menos en el plano romántico) , donde habían llorado, donde había reído, donde había estado a punto de perderlo todo al final había tenido la dicha de ganarlo todo.

El sol ya se había ocultado.

Algo empezó a brillar sobre sus cabezas, Annabeth fue la primera en notarlo obligándolo a tener que terminar el beso. Percy levantó la mirada y vio una la figura de un pequeño tridente al lado de un búho del mismo tamaño, ambas figuras estaban rodeados de fuego y resplandecían iluminándolos. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, era evidente que era la señal que demostraba que habían pasado su prueba.

–Los símbolos de Poseidón y Atenea –dijo Annabeth –Por fin juntos.

Percy se acercó aún más (como si fuera posible).

–Por fin juntos –contestó Percy – Hasta el final.

–Hasta el final

BUENO, DE ESTA MANERA TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA. HONESTAMENTE DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

A TODOS ELLOS QUE LA SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO AGRADECERLES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LA HISTORIA.

SE QUE QUIZA HAYA ALGUNAS INCONGRUENCIAS, PERO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y A PESAR DE HABER TENIDO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LA IDEA MUY CLARA ES CASI IMPOSIBLE MANTENERLA AL 100%, SIEMPRE HAY COSAS QUE SE TE OCURREN ( QUE OJALA HAYA MEJORADO LA HISTORIA ) QUE TIENDEN A CAMBIAR UN POCO LOS PLANES, DE TODAS MANERAS TRATÉ DE QUE ESTOS ERRORES SEAN MINIMOS.

HONESTAMENTE DESEÓ QUE LES GUSTE EL FINAL, Y A PESAR DE QUE SE DE QUE NICO NO TUVO EL FINAL QUE MUCHOS HUBIESEN QUERIDO, PIENSO YO, QUE ES EL MEJOR FINAL (AL MENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE LO ES QUE HARÁ EL TIO RICK CON EL EN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO) QUE PUDE HABERLE DADO.

COMO LO DIJE ANTES, EMPEZARÉ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, UN POCO DIFERENTE A ESTA DONDE EL ROMANCE Y DRAMA PREDOMINÓ. ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN PUEDAN SEGUIRLA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

NOTA: SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE LAS FLORES FAVORITAS DE ANNABETH FUESEN LAS CAMELIAS, NO ESTOY SEGURO SI LO MENCIONAN EN ALGÚN LIBRO PERO ES ASÍ COMO YO LO IMAGINÉ.


End file.
